


Imprison

by cucucumber



Series: ABO cookies [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: A!Zach, ABO, M/M, O!Chris, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: Chris是Omega国王，Zach是Alpha领主。因为心怀不轨大臣的陷害，Chris流落到Zach的领地并被Zach抓住，Zach强行标记了他。后来，Zach禁锢了Chris的身体，可是Chris却禁锢了Zach的心。





	1. Chapter 1

Chris坐在床边看着床上面容消瘦的老人，一向冷静的脸孔也出现了破裂。

“Chris，我要解脱了，可是却委屈了你。”苍老的人就是这个王国的国王，也是Chris的父亲。

Chris知道他说的解脱是什么意思。对于久病缠身的父亲，离去不再忍受病痛的折磨，也许才是最大的幸福。只是他还是舍不得。

“父王。你不用这么说。现在王国的权利已经被我劳劳地控制在手里，就算Devin再怎么有野心，再怎么反对我也是无济于事的。”

国王不发一言，静静地看着自己唯一的儿子。自己的儿子聪明，勇敢，有远见，绝对是继承王位的不二人选。如果不他不是omega的话⋯⋯

“父王你放心，从小到大那么久的训练。除了omega特定的体质，我已经和正常的Alpha不相上下了，加上我学了那么多格斗技巧，谁都伤害不了我。”

国王知道他说的特定的体质是发情期。他叹了一口气，然后用尽全力抬起手抚摸Chris的脸孔。

“如果可以，找到一个让自己信赖的肩膀⋯⋯依靠⋯⋯不要太累⋯⋯”话音未落，手就慢慢从Chris脸上滑落。

Chris的眼泪最终还是从眼眶掉落，他趴在老国王的胸口哭的肩膀颤抖。在现在动荡的局势，除了父亲谁还能让他放心依靠？

在这比往年都要寒冷的一年，老国王病逝，唯一的王子Chris继承王位。这是历史上第一位继任国王的omega

⋯⋯

“殿下，休息一下吧，您已经连续处理公文五个小时了。”

Ada走到他身旁轻轻的说。

Chris闭上眼靠在宽大的椅子上，任由Ada自然地帮他按摩太阳穴。Ada是从小就伺候在他身旁的侍女，也是少数他可以信任的人之一。

“这个月的抑制剂是不是还没有打？”

“⋯⋯殿下您这样一直打下去对身体是会有影响的。”

“不打的话现在有哪个Alpha是可以让我放心地把自己交出去的？”Chris讽刺地笑了笑。

“现在的局势几乎已经稳定下来了，陛下您也不用担心Devin会起什么水花。”

“我知道，现在除非我不见了他才有可能逆转局势。只是我也不想随便地就和一个自己不喜欢的Alpha结合。去取抑制剂来吧。”

“⋯⋯是。”

然而打了抑制剂不久，印象中熟悉的冷静感觉没有来临，反而他感到头越来越晕。他猛的反应过来，抑制剂有问题！他看向Ada⋯⋯

“殿下我不是自愿的⋯⋯Devin抓了我最心爱的弟弟！他向我保证他不会伤害你⋯⋯只是把你送到别的地方关一段时间，等他掌权了再放你出来⋯⋯”Ada哭着跪了下来。

Ada，你在我身边待了那么久为什么还这么天真？

但是这句话还没来得及说出口Chris就失去了意识。

不知道过了多久Chris恢复了意识，身下摇晃的触感让他很快判断出自己是在马车上。Chris精神了一会发现身体已经没有什么异样了，看来那管针剂只是普通的迷药。他动了动背在后面的手，发现绳索也只是松松的捆着。果然身为omega还是有好处的不是吗？让人放松紧惕，可惜他不是普通的omega。Chris眼里闪过一丝狠厉。

这种程度的绑结他没费多少功夫就解开了，Chris活动了一下有些发酸的双手，从马车顶部发现一颗松动的钉子。虽然钉子有些生锈，可是足够锋利，解决外面那两个看守他的人足够了。Chris悄悄地靠近马车的门旁，外面两个人的对话声传到他的耳朵里。

“你说等Devin大人上了位会把这位omega国王回来吗？”

“我觉得会。你别说国王真漂亮，绝对是我见过最漂亮的omega。”

 

“所以Devin大人才没舍得杀掉他啊，也许到时候想把他留在身边做禁脔？”

“能上了这么一个绝色这辈子也是值了啊，你说这荒郊野外的没有人，也许我们可以爽爽？”

“你疯了吗！到时候Devin大人饶不了我们！”

“我们又不标记！玩一玩不会被发现的。”

“嘿嘿嘿，你这么一说我心痒痒的⋯⋯”

Chris听着外面猥亵的笑声，眼里冷光一闪。

外面的两个人还处在他们猥琐的幻想中，然而身后马车的门突然打开。他们回头看到一双冷到冰点的蓝色眸子，还没等他们反应过来，喉咙上一痛⋯⋯

两个人睁着眼睛带着不可置信地倒了下去。

Chris冷静的拔出钉子，鲜血喷涌而出。他嫌恶的用他们的衣角把自己手上沾染的鲜血擦干净，然后将两个人踹下了马车。

别说omega，就是Alpha都不会这么淡定地割开两个人的喉咙。可是Chris淡定地抓着缰绳，上位者手上不可能没有鲜血，即使是omega⋯⋯

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Chris坐在马车外静静地看着夜空。他没有方向感，所以需要靠晚上夜空的星星为他辨别方向。现在他可以判定这里已经出了王都的范围，应该是在周围某个领地内。

闯到哪个领地对自己是最有利的呢？现存的五个领地中，除却两个和王国保持良好关系的和两个对立关系的，最大的Quinto领地的领主却是保持中立。不过最近Quinto老领主似乎把位置传给了他的独生子，在不知道这位新任领主对王国的态度之前最好不要过近的接触。

突然远处一阵喧嚣打乱了他的思绪，他警惕地握紧手里削尖的树枝，准备先将马车驾驶到隐蔽的地方，可是远处的人率先发现了他，迅速包围住他。

“你是什么人？大晚上为什么一个人在边界晃悠？”为首的侍卫开口问道。

“⋯⋯”Chris现在手中只有一条树枝，根本没有办法对付这么多的Alpha侍卫。他咬紧牙关一言不发，脑子里迅速思考着对策。

这时候为首的侍卫注意到他是一个没有被标记的omega，还是数量最稀少的男性omega。

当Chris抬起头来的时候侍卫不禁吸了一口气，这个omega实在是太漂亮了！虽然因为现在omega很珍惜，他并没见过多少omega，但是通过空气中稀薄却甜美无比的信息素，他可以判断这个omega绝对是血统特别纯正的omega。

在这个时间这个地点出现这样一个omega，不正常。

虽然这个omega穿着破旧的平民衣衫，但是他的长相和信息素却表明了他不平凡的身份。就算侍卫们包括他被自己被这甜美的信息素勾的躁动不已，可他却丝毫不敢轻举妄动。

“这位先生，可能要麻烦你和我走一趟了。”侍卫长恭敬的开口。

“⋯⋯”Chris知道这时候他该识时务为俊杰，毕竟他真的没办法应付这么多Alpha。也许他可以去看看那位年轻的领主是什么态度，再决定要不要暴露自己的身份？

“带路吧。”Chris淡淡的说，勒紧马绳掉了个弯。

侍卫长看着驾驭马车毫无压力的omega，吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
城堡内。

“Quinto大人。”侍卫长看着坐在高处的黑发男子。

“今晚巡逻时发现什么异常了吗？”年轻的领主Zachary Quinto懒懒地开口道。

“并没有什么大的异常，但是在边界附近发现一名未被标记的omega。”

“⋯⋯这点事情还要和我汇报？直接送到omega集中营就可以了。”

“这个omega的血统非常纯净，估计不是一般平民家的omega。”

“也许是哪个贵族的未婚妻走失了吧。”Zach漫不经心的说道。

“听他的口音并不像是领地的人，问他他也闭口不谈，这其中肯定有什么蹊跷。而且，这个omega非常漂亮，我们想也许大人您⋯⋯会有兴趣，所以我就将他带回了城堡。”侍卫长Zach贴身侍卫Elvis的示意下命人将Chris带出来。

Zach感觉自己额头的青筋跳了跳。

“我感谢我的下属们为我的终生大事如此操心。但我们不是强盗，不要干这种将omega掠来⋯⋯”然而他的话在Chris抬起头来的时候戛然而止。

Zachary感觉自己的心跳一瞬间都停止了，他见过不少漂亮的omega，有些甚至和眼前的omega不相上下，但他从来一点感觉都没有。

眼前的omega他确定他从来没有见过，但是被那双冰蓝色的眸子一注视，他感觉自己的心跳都慢了一拍。虽然这个omega的信息素被刻意收敛过，但是身为一个血统纯正的强大Alpha，Zach要远比其他Alpha敏感的多。他有些着迷的嗅着那甜美无比的气味，在看向那双美丽特别的蓝色眼睛。虽然Zach从不相信命运，但现在他相信真的存在一见钟情。

这个omega，他要定了。

 

想到这个想法，他体内的Alpha荷尔蒙瞬间被勾起，残暴的席卷了他的理智。他现在只想用力的标记这个omega，完完全全地占有他，让他永远成为自己的人。

Chris听了上座人的话，心中庆幸这个新继承的领主应该是一个通情达理的人，也许可以挑明身份看看他能不能帮忙。然而还没等他开口就感觉眼前一晃，强烈的Alpha信息素迎面而来，刺激的他双腿有些发软。

Zach一只手紧紧搂住Chris的腰，一只手抓住他的下巴将他的呼吸吞进嘴里。Elvis和侍卫长在旁边看的目瞪口呆，不知道刚才还满不在乎的领主为什么突然这么热情。过了一会Elvis才找回自己的声音，他为领主大人终于开窍差点泪流满面。

“⋯⋯大人，要先让人带这位omega沐浴然后送到您房间吗？”

被荷尔蒙和突出其来狂野的吻刺激的头脑发晕的Chris终于找回一丝理智，怒气猛的席卷到他的脑海中。他刚才竟然还傻傻的觉得这是一个明智的领主，甚至差点暴露了身份。他手慢慢滑到腰间，触碰到刚才留下的那根树枝，猛的向Zach刺去。

“大人！！”

Zach迅速反应过来侧身避过，然而狠厉的力道还是在他手臂上刮了一道口子，Chris趁机迅速脱离他的钳制。

Zach盯着手臂上的伤口眸色加深，他猛的上前用力打飞Chris手中的尖锐的树枝然后将他重新捞回怀里。Chris被他的力道搂的发疼，他奋力挣扎，但是这时候Alpha和omega的体质差距却显现出来。Zach紧紧的将他禁锢在怀里，一边飞快地向自己的寝宫走去。

“性格还挺野？那我就好好治治你。”Zach舔了舔嘴唇，怀里的omega挣扎的越激烈，他体内的残暴因子也被勾的越火热。

“大人⋯⋯他还没沐浴⋯⋯”Elvis的声音随着远去的Zach渐渐小下去。他沉默地盯了寝宫的方向半晌，转头拍了拍侍卫长的肩膀。

“干的不错。”


	2. Chapter 2

Zach两只手紧紧箍住Chris，喘着粗气抱着他快步走向寝宫。Chris感觉自己的肋骨被勒的生疼，空气中浓郁的Alpha信息素熏得他脑袋发晕。他一边诅咒这该死的荷尔蒙制衡一边努力让神智清明,思考着对策。现在他处于弱势地位硬拼是没有办法，只能智取。

他先安静了一会想让Zach放松警惕，然而Zach却将他搂的更紧加快了脚下的速度。

Chris：⋯⋯

他只好猛的将Zach的小指向外掰，在Zach吃痛的瞬间扬起手臂打在他的后颈上。可是Zach却并没有晕倒，Chris不禁吃惊的睁大了双眼。

Zach眯起眼睛，他体内的Alpha残暴因子被勾的越来越多，他一会要好好教训这个野性不小的omega。他将Chris一把扛在肩膀，并且在他屁股上狠狠地拍了一巴掌。Chris惊叫了一声，那个部位从来没被人这么触碰过，真是疼啊⋯⋯然而这种羞耻的触碰让他的脸瞬间涨红了，Chris安慰自己可能是脑袋向下的姿势让他头部充血⋯⋯

“⋯⋯你个混蛋！！”Chris忍不住用手肘用力击打Zach的后背。可是Zach并没有什么反应，连闷哼都没有。是这个Alpha太强悍了还是自己因为Alpha信息素的影响战斗力减弱了？无论是哪个Chris都不愿意承认。

“你眼中还有没有法纪了？身为一个领主却带头干出这种有违法纪的行为！”

因为omega的稀少，不论在王国还是领地，掠夺omega都是触犯法律的。未经同意强行标记omega更是重罪。

“法纪？”Zach嗤笑一声。  
“在这里，我就是法纪。”刚才手里的触感真不错，但是他舍不得再下手打了，于是在Chris的臀部揉了揉。

Zachary Quinto其实并不是过于狂妄的人，虽然他有这个资本。以Quinto领地现在的实力脱离王国自成一国都不是问题，但他并没有那么干，如果王国不犯他他还是乐意做一个中立的领地。至于掠夺omega这种事情，他也是第一次干。不过他并不打算做过多的解释。

Chris的心猛的下沉，Quinto领地一直是实力最强大的领地，如果和王国对立将造成很大的麻烦。现在他知道了Quinto领主似乎根本没把王国放在眼里的态度，不禁庆幸刚才没有一时冲动暴露了自己的身份。

Zach扛着他很快来到了他的寝宫，Zach退进门内狠狠地摔上门，然后将Chris扔到床上。Chris因为这一摔头有些发昏，但是他很快反应了过来，立马起身朝Zach腹部踹了一脚。Zach抓住他的脚踝侧身避过，然而这时Chris却用手肘向他的喉结撞去。Zach一惊，将手里抓住的脚踝猛的向上一提，Chris失去了平衡倒在了床上，并没有击中他。

Zach意识到自己轻敌了，他没想到一个omega的身手居然这么好。他抓紧Chris的脚踝将他扯倒在床上，迅速骑到他身上压制住那双挣扎的双腿，然后拉住Chris的双手将它们固定在头顶。

“游戏到此为止。”Zach居高临下地看着被他压在身下的omega，因为愤怒那双冰蓝色的眸子看起来更蓝了。他忍不住低下头爱轻轻吻住那双眼睛，感受着闭合的眼皮下微微颤抖的眼球。

Chris知道自己经过训练已经是比较强悍的omega，甚至战斗力可以和一些Alpha相当。但是omega和Alpha天生的差距是无法消除的，自己不是眼前这个强大Alpha的对手。

Chris躲过Zach的亲昵，睁开眼睛直视他。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

“怎么？现在想和我谈条件？”Zach饶有兴趣的看着他。这个omega真的太特别了，漂亮，聪明，还有着对于omega来说已经很惊人的战斗力。

“你的举止和修养包括你的气质都证明你不是普通平民家的omega，甚至不是普通贵族家的。不过那又怎么样？反正以后你是我的人了，你之前是谁对我来说已经不重要了。”他着迷的嗅着颈后散发出醉人omega信息素的腺体，不禁伸出舌头慢慢地舔舐。身下的欲望已经觉醒，硬硬的抵在Chris的腹部。这个omega他要定了。

 

“⋯⋯你⋯⋯放肆⋯⋯”脖子后面传来的温热让Chris全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。腹部被一块坚硬抵住，他知道那代表什么。想到下来可能发生的事，Chris心中不禁恐慌起来。他不能在这⋯⋯被一个完全陌生，甚至对王国怀有异心的Alpha标记。

Chris疯狂挣扎起来，可是身体已经在Alpha信息素的刺激下开始发软，他的挣扎在Zach看起来无助又可爱。Zach加重嘴里的力道，从脖子一路向下啃咬，毫不留情的撕开他的衣衫。他看到白皙娇嫩的被粗糙的布料磨得有些发红，眼里闪过一丝心疼，不过很快就被肆虐的欲望所取代。他松开对Chris钳制的手，向下抚摸那柔嫩的肌肤。

Chris感到自己的omega信息素的味道有着逐渐变浓的趋势，突然想到因为意外变故，这个月的抑制剂并没有打.....而Zach过于侵略的Alpha荷尔蒙对他造成不小的刺激，发情期似乎有提前来临的迹象⋯⋯他瞟到不远处的壁炉上放着的烛台，趁着Zach放开他双手的空挡，猛的一拳砸到Zach脸上。然后迅速起身到壁炉旁拿起烛台，抵住自己的脖子。

“我知道我没法打倒你，所以我只能自己了结自己了。”Chris当然不会真的寻死，他还要回到王国将自己的位置抢回来。但是不知道为什么他有种预感⋯⋯Zach不会让他死，所以他选择了用这个方式....

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”Zach眯着双眼看着他，但是尖利的烛台已经在Chris脖子上划了一道口子，鲜血慢慢地渗出....他闭上眼深深的吸了一口气。

“放下烛台，我今晚不动你。”

“⋯⋯就今晚？”

“别得寸进尺！就今晚。”

Chris知道这对于他来说已经算是很大的让步，一晚就一晚，一晚时间让他好好思考一下对策也行。于是他放下了手里的烛台，警惕地看着已经起身的Zach。

Zach看了他一眼没说什么，开门出去了。过了一会一个侍女带着药酒进来，要为Chris处理伤口。侍女为Chris涂上药酒，然后带他去沐浴换了一身衣服。

Chris穿着质地柔软的丝质睡袍，重新被带回了Zach的寝室。他看着坐在桌子旁的Zach，暗暗思考说服Zach让他睡在另一个房间的可能性有多大。

“过来陪我下棋，我想你应该会下吧。”Zach突然开口。

“⋯⋯”

“我说过今晚不碰你，我不是出尔反尔的人。”

Chris犹豫了一下，慢吞吞的走到桌子的另一边坐下。

“你叫什么名字？”

“⋯⋯James。”Chris思考了一下，他知道自己不能用真名。毕竟Zach怀疑他不是一般的贵族，用了真名难保他不会怀疑到他的真实身份。James是他最爱的一部小说里主人公是名字。

“James⋯⋯”Zach轻轻重复他的名字。  
“我叫Zachary Quinto，是Quinto领地新任的领主，也是你未来的Alpha。”

“⋯⋯”Chris自动忽略了最后一句，毕竟他现在人在屋檐下，如果惹怒了Zach万一他今晚不做数了怎么办？

他要努力活着，回到王都才能复仇。这些招惹过他的人他都不会放过。想到这里Chris的的眼里闪过一道冷光。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Zach看着棋盘上将他步步紧逼的黑子，不禁感叹。

“下棋我还没有输给任何人过呢。”

“看来今晚你要输第一次了。”

Chris吃掉了他的皇后。Zach看着那修长白皙的手指，配着黑色的棋子真是说不出的好看。他不禁伸手敷了上去⋯⋯

“你干什么！你忘了你今晚说的话吗？”Chris的脸上出现一丝潮红，他狠狠地瞪着对面的人，等他回到王都一定要这混蛋好看！

“我只是说今晚不标记你，你不应该给我点福利？通过你的信息素我判断，你的发情期要到了吧？”Zach靠在椅子上笑的一脸荡漾。

“我到时候会让你求着我标记你的。”

“⋯⋯做梦。”Chris咬牙切齿道，但是Zach的话却带起了他心中的恐慌⋯⋯

“⋯⋯”Zach无所谓地耸了耸肩没和他计较，也许最快明天这个omega就会到发情期了。他舔了舔嘴唇，真是难熬的一晚...

这一夜Zach是在书房度过的。Chris被他突如其来的风度惊讶了一下，不过他实在是太疲倦了。秉着休息好再思考对策的想法，他很快就进入了梦乡...

然而不知道睡了多久Chris在一股燥热中醒来，他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己全身都被汗湿了。空气中弥漫着甜腻的omega香气，身体变得格外敏感。他猛的意识到这是自己的发情前兆，于是想努力撑起身体。可是脚一落到地上，身体突然的酥软感让他跌倒在地上⋯⋯

Zach醒来被部下通知有重要事宜要商量，他整理完自己准备去议事厅。然而在路上他犹豫了一下还是拐到寝宫，准备在会议前看看自己的omega。

一开门一股甜腻的omega香气向他袭来，他看到跪在床边双眼已经蒙上水汽的Chris，很快的反应过来，露出一抹带着邪气的笑容。

“你的发情期要来了？比我想象中还要快。”他走过去不顾Chris的挣扎将他重新抱到床上，低头吻了他一下，再命令侍女为Chris准备多一些补品。

“多吃点，好好补充体力，等我忙完了就来满足你~”

Chris恶狠狠地瞪着他，但是水汪汪的眼睛一点威慑力都没有，反而带着无尽的媚态。Zach感到下腹一紧，赶快起身准备离开房间，他要赶快解决完正事就回来狠狠地要了这个omega。

走出房间前他突然想到了什么，和侍女交待铺一些厚软的地毯到房间里。他不想里面那个不听话的小东西把自己摔得全身都是伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James这个出处，嘿嘿


	3. Chapter 3

下属带来的大消息就是王国新继任的omega国王失踪了，整个王室现在处于慌乱之中。

一直以来反对国王的大臣Devin指责国王因为无法承担国家的重任，内心恐惧而丢下国家跑路。而国王的支持派，以将军Karl和女伯爵Zoe为首。指责Devin恶意收买国王身边的人，并对国王进行迫害。他们命令Devin赶快说出国王的下落，当然Devin拒不承认。

Zach漫不经心地听着部下的汇报，王国怎么样根本不关他的事，只要不涉及到他的利益谁做国王和他都不在意。他满脑子都是James。James那双带着朦胧水汽的蓝色眼睛，和甜美的信息素⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

会议持续了很久，直到傍晚才结束。Zach急不可耐地站起身，急切地向寝宫走去。一开门就闻到一股甜腻的让人发晕的香气，Zach因为这甜美的刺激瞬间就硬了。他关上门，死死地盯着地毯上的omega。

Chris仰躺在地毯上不住地扭动，丝质睡袍已经被他扯的凌乱。修长白皙的双腿从睡袍下摆裸露出来，不自觉的摩擦，和猩红色的地毯构成一副无比淫靡的画面。Chris感觉自己身体内涌起无尽的空虚和酥软，一汩汩蜜液随着他的动作从下身流出，打湿了睡袍。Chris一边忍受发情期的煎熬，一边又想到不该在这个时候被标记的委屈，眼里不禁泳上泪水。

Zach被眼前的美景刺激地双眼发红，他一边脱去自己的衣衫一边释放自己的信息素，满意地看到眼前的omega被他刺激的更加难耐。

“James。”Zach将他压在柔软的地毯上，温柔地吻了吻他，伸手去解他的睡袍。

“不要⋯⋯”Chris是泪水还是滑落了下来，仅存的理智让他紧紧抓住自己的衣服不被剥落。可是omega的本能却因为Alpha荷尔蒙的影响，让他不自觉的靠近Zach的触碰。

“我会很温柔的⋯⋯”Zach没费什么力气就掰开了他的手，将睡袍从肩膀滑落。  
“我会标记你，然后对你负责，让你成为唯一的领主夫人。”Zach吻住他在他的唇间低喃。  
“我会和你生很多孩子，一直爱护你，所以放心地把自己交给我好吗？”Zach释放出自己强劲的信息素...

本来就被发情期烧的迷糊的Chris，听到Zach温柔的告白，又被这猛烈的Alpha荷尔蒙所刺激，晕乎乎地放下了所有的理智....现在他只想满足作为omega的内心深处的本能，他的双脚缠上Zach结实的腰...

Zach深深吻住Chris，一只手顺着柔嫩的腰背抚摸到臀部。尽管他刻意控制自己的力道，但是那饱满有弹性的触感还是让他没有忍住，用力揉捏留下了红色的印迹。另一只手滑倒Chris的两腿间，触碰到了一手湿润。

“你都湿的流到大腿上了，看来你已经完全准备好了。”Zach喘着粗气将性器抵到Chris湿的一塌糊涂的穴口湿，轻轻摩擦。Chris忍不住呻吟出声，身体难耐地扭动，发出可爱的喘息声。

“睁开眼。”Zach命令道，满意的看着身下的人不情愿地睁开湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。

“我要你看清楚要你的人，标记你的人是谁。”说话间Zach猛的挺身将性器整根送进Chris体内⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯”空虚的身体被填满，Chris发出一声满足的呻吟。但是由于Zach的性器过于粗大，还是有一丝不适感。可是Zach没有给他适应的时间，迫不及待的律动起来.....

“你好紧..”Zach满意的看着硕大的性器将穴口撑得满满的，Alpha的残暴因子又被勾了出来，他用力地撞击身下的omega，水声和肉体撞击的声音围绕在朦胧的寝宫里.......

“叫我的名字！”

“⋯⋯”Chris被撞击的呼吸都乱了，他长大嘴巴双眼迷离地看着Zach。

“叫我的名字！叫我Zach！”Zach加重了力道和速度，一边在他耳边吹气⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯太深了⋯⋯Zach⋯⋯”

听到Chris的回应Zach更兴奋，他快速的挺动腰身，不知道过了多久他感觉自己撞到了一个屏障...Zach调整了一个角度，狠狠地撞开入口⋯⋯

Chris感觉现在Zach才是完全进入到他的体内，和他融为一体，这前所未有的深度让他差点吐了出来。Omega感到了一股本能危机，不知道哪来的力气竟然猛的挣脱了Zach，甚至将Zach的性器脱出一小截....

Zach没想到Chris这时候还有力气挣扎，Alpha对omega天生的占有欲让他觉得自己的权威受到了挑战。他将Chris抓回来狠狠按在身下，性器重新顶入生殖器狠狠地律动着。听着身下人被撞的放声尖叫...不知道过了多久他感到快感越来越强烈，一股酥麻从他的尾椎升起，性器顶端的结已经开始变大，牢牢的卡在生殖腔入口....

成结的过程会有些不适，Chris忍不住发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。Zach温柔地舔舐了他颈后的腺体，在他耳边低喃。

“James，交给我。”

然后他在Chris的叫声中冲着那块散发着诱人香气的腺体咬了下去，同时下身将精液慢慢地喷射入Chris的生殖腔⋯⋯Chris被体内大量的热液烫地浑身抽搐，在中途就失去了意识。当射精终于结束时，Zach静静地搂住Chris躺在地板上，闻着Chris身上已经散发出被标识气味的信息素，满足的笑了。

虽然Zach体内的欲望叫嚣他再多来几次，可是他实在心疼怀里的omega，发情期还要持续几天呢。这是他未来的领主夫人，他要好好爱护而不是只满足自己的兽欲。

休息了一会，他将Chris抱回到床上，将他搂在怀里，静静地等着下一波发情⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯  
发情期一共持续了七天，不得不说七天能改变不少的事情。

当Chris清醒的时候第一反应就是被不熟悉的人标记了，这个人还可能对王国有逆反心理。突如其来的打击绕是Chris也忍不住红了眼圈。可是Zach却放佛知道他的委屈，把他搂在怀里不住安慰他。保证以后会如何对他好，并且在接下来几天的发情期都极致温柔。

即使一开始还是有些抗拒和忧郁，可是经过这几天Zach温柔的呵护和体贴，说Chris一点都不动心是假的。毕竟本来以为会和强盗一样强迫自己的人，却对自己这么上心这么温柔。尤其Zach还是身居高位的领主，居然承诺只会有他一个omega。可是⋯⋯他不可能丢下他的国家，虽然有Karl他们在Devin不会夺到政权，但是如果国王一直失踪保不准会有什么意外发生。如果他和Zach坦明身份，Zach会帮助他，并且和他一起回到王国吗⋯⋯

“James，在想什么？”

Zach不知道什么时候来到他身后，把他圈在怀里，亲昵的用长着一点胡渣的下巴去蹭他的脖子。

Chris对他的亲昵还是稍微有些不自在。

“我只是⋯⋯有些无聊⋯⋯天天待在室内。”

“这里的位置靠北，外面的天气太寒冷了，我怕你的身体没办法承受。我想你的家乡应该比这里温暖。”

确实，比起处于北部的Quinto领地，王都一年四季都还算温暖。Chris撅起了嘴巴，连他自己都没有发现他现在总是不自觉地在Zach面前露出柔软的一面。

“我又不是一般柔弱的omega，天气冷一点又怎么了。”

Zach看着他撅起嘴巴的可爱模样，忍不住将他抱紧在怀里使劲蹭了蹭。

“我知道我的James是最厉害的omega，可是你发情期刚过，身体还比较敏感。等你再休养几天我就让你去花园里走走。”

虽然Zach说的在理，可是Chris还是有些失落的低下了头。如果不出去走走打探一下消息，他怎么知道王国现在是什么样的情况⋯⋯如果直接问Zach，肯定会引起他的怀疑，他还没决定要不要和Zach坦明身份。

Zach看着Chris低落的模样，以为他真的是因为太无聊的缘故。Alpha对自己omega和天生的保护欲和他真的喜欢Chris的缘故，让他无法看Chris难过。突然他想到了什么，于是一边命令人准备马车，一边吩咐侍女为Chris多穿点衣服保暖。Chris一头雾水地看着Zach，不知道他又要干什么⋯⋯

 

和Chris料想的一样，王国那边现在乱的一团糟。

“Devin大人，驳回你的要求。”Karl怒气冲冲地瞪着Devin。

“我这只是一个合理的建议。毕竟我们都不知道国王陛下什么时候躲够了才会回来，万一他害怕永远不回王国了难道我们就永远不选新国王了吗？”

“所以当务之急是找到陛下！而不是在陛下生死不明的时候讨论新任国王选举的事情！别以为我们不知道你在打的什么主意！你真以为Ada的事情我们查不出证据？”

“我不知道Karl大人您这是什么意思，虽然我一直不太支持陛下但也没有胆子做什么出格的事情，我真的只是为了王国着想。”Devin心里咯噔一下，Ada的家人他都已经暗里灭口了，Ada也被他控制住，Karl他们不会抓住证据。

“所以我提议定一个期限，如果三个月内陛下还是不见踪影，就考虑推举更合适的Alpha做新任国王。”

“更合适的Alpha？谁？你吗？”一直在旁边没开口的女性Alpha突然出声了，散发出一股强烈的Alpha气息，让周围的beta甚至很多Alpha都感到一阵压迫感。

“我只是提议三个月的期限，并没有说新任国王候选人是我。”Devin也不自觉地咬了咬牙，该死的。Zoe女伯爵的纯种Alpha血统果然不是盖的，目前王国里几乎没有比她还要纯正的Alpha。要坐上国王的位置，除了解决Chris，他的支持派更是一大阻碍。

其他大臣也都同意这个提议。虽然旁边有Zoe女伯爵的信息素威胁，可是如果国王真的一直不回来怎么办？王国不能没有领袖，于是三个月的期限就这么定了下来。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“真是欺人太甚！”Karl愤怒地将书桌上的东西全部扫到地上。

“明明我们都知道是Devin搞的鬼！John只有晚上Ada侍奉在Chris身边的时候才会不在，可就那么一会Chris就不见了！而我们却找不到Ada。”

“Ada肯定是被Devin关起来了，这孩子太天真了。她帮Devin做了这样的事情Devin怎么会留她活口？所以我们要在Ada被解决掉之前将她救出来，这样才能在其他大臣面前将Devin不轨的居心揭露出来。”

Zoe点了点头。

“我会全力去找Ada的线索，寻找Chris的重任就交给你了。”Zoe停顿了一会。

“也不要责怪John，虽然他是Chris的贴身侍卫可是也没法做到时刻守在Chris身边。”

Karl点了点头。  
“我知道，John已经很内疚了，他对Chris一向特别忠心。不过我们也许该找他问一下当晚还有哪些可疑线索。”

“John刚才已经提着剑出去了。”

“⋯⋯去哪？”

“他说为了将功赎罪他要亲自寻找陛下。”

Karl感觉眼前一晕。

“你有和他强调过行事要低调，不要引起他人注意吧？！”

Zoe挠了挠头，默默地看向窗外。


	4. Chapter 4

以omega身份坐上国王的位置，其艰难程度可想而知。但Chris没想过逃避，因为他有一群坚强的后盾。他的好友兼表姐夫Karl将军，对他忠心不二的贴身侍卫John，和他的青梅竹马Zoe女公爵。  
小的时候大家都觉得Zoe和Chris可能会成为一对，但他们两个当事人却心知肚明这是完全不可能的事情。  
Zoe是个血统纯正的Alpha，这就决定了她未来注定是个强悍的女人。所以她希望自己的伴侣是个温柔似水，善解人意的omega。而不是Chris这种战斗力都可以媲美一些Alpha的omega。  
至于Chris，虽然Chris不爽未来要找个Alpha依靠这个事实，但他身为国王不可能不成婚。可即使是这样，Chris也绝不接受自己的未来伴侣是个强悍的女性Alpha，他想象不出被一个女性压的场景……

虽然两个人经常相互讽刺并嫌弃对方的强势，但是两个人的友谊却不是那么轻易就被打破的。  
Karl娶了Chris的表姐Caroline。在Chris还小的时候就经常破坏Karl和Caroline的约会，让Karl气的牙痒痒。但是在Karl心中一直把Chris当成自己的孩子一样疼爱，对他有一种像老母鸡护着小鸡仔的保护欲。他知道这个外表看起来像小恶魔一样的omega，其实背负着很大的压力。这种保护欲在老国王去世后达到顶峰，可是Karl没想到还是让奸人钻了空子。  
Karl努力克制自己不往坏处想，他知道Chris有能力保护自己，但他还是祈祷Chris不要受到任何伤害，安心的等他们找到他。  
⋯⋯  
Chris晕乎乎地被Zach抱上马车，然后被Zach用厚厚的毛毯裹住。Chris受宠若惊地看着Zach亲自驾驶马车，犹豫了一下还是打开车门出声。  
“外面风这么大⋯⋯你没必要亲自驾驶马车的，万一生病了⋯⋯”  
“James，你是在关心我吗？”Zach惊喜的看着他，但伸手又把车门关上，将寒风牢牢关在外面。  
“我可是一个强壮的Alpha，又在这里长大，这种程度的严寒对我来说根本不算什么。我只是不想其他人来打搅我们。，才亲自驾驶马车。”  
“⋯⋯我们这是去哪？”  
“这是个惊喜，你到了就知道了。”  
⋯⋯……  
Chris看着眼前冒着水汽的温泉，吃惊地睁大了眼睛。王都一年四季都很暖和，所以对温泉这种东西他并没有什么特别的感觉。但是这里是寒冷的北部。在这严寒的天气下有热气腾腾的温泉泡，还有比这更奢侈的享受吗？  
然而现在一个尴尬的问题，虽然他已经被Zach标记了，但是他还是不太能接受在清醒非发情期的情况下和他坦诚相待。Zach彷佛看出他的窘迫，低笑着亲了亲他微微发烫的脸孔。  
“我不会饥不择食地在这里要了你，毕竟温泉外面还是很冷。我可不想带你来泡温泉却反而让你生病。”  
………………  
然而现在Chris坐在Zach的腿上，臀部后面硬硬地抵着一根东西。他不自在地动了动，在池水中荡起一丝涟漪。臀部后面抵的东西却更硬了，让Chris不禁面红耳赤。  
这时候Zach本来将Chris环在胸前的手慢慢滑倒水里，伸向了Chris的双腿间。Chris猛的抓住那只不安分的手，转头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“我就摸摸，不干别的。”Zach的声音带着一丝沙哑，被Chris抓住的那只手缓缓的揉捏Chris的手指。  
“⋯⋯”Chris翻了个白眼，手下的力道并没有放松。不知不觉他已经在Zach面前露出自己很多情绪。  
“好好好，我真不干别的了。”Chris松开手，Zach也重新将手环到他胸前。  
“愿意和我说说你的事情吗？”  
“⋯⋯你不是说我之前的事情都不重要了吗？”  
“那是一时激动，我怕你跑了。我知道你不是领地的人。”  
“⋯⋯我来自王都。”  
“你和你的家人走散了？还是？”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
Zach叹了一口气。  
“我并没有别的意思，只是以后你就是我的omega了。我是要和你过一辈子的人，所以不能让你糊里糊涂的跟了我。”他停顿了一下。  
“而且我是要去你家提亲的。”  
Chris感觉内心颤抖了一下，他犹豫再三。  
“⋯⋯能给我一点时间吗⋯⋯我家里⋯⋯出了点事情，所以我才会出现在你的领地。”他感到胸前的手收紧，周围的气压猛的降低。  
“是有人欺负你了？告诉我我绝对不让他们好过！”  
“⋯⋯给我点时间好吗⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯那好吧，James，等你想通了告诉我。有我在以后没有人能欺负得了你。”Zach转过他的脸，将吻印在他湿润的唇上。令他惊喜的是，Chris居然微微的回应了他。Zach搂紧怀里的人，加深了这个吻。两人的温度持续升高，脸颊也因为温泉的热气被熏的通红。  
“…………你这个骗子”Chris咬牙切齿地说道。果然他就不该相信在两个人赤裸相对的情况下Zach还能守规矩。  
“我会很温柔的⋯⋯在池子里也不会让你得风寒。”Zach将Chris掉了个弯他压在池壁上，Chris双脚分开跨坐在他的腰上。Chris本来还想反抗，可是腰间的大手紧紧的箍住了她。他叹了一口气放弃了挣扎，抬起手环住Zach的肩膀将头埋在他的脖子里。  
Zach一只手搂着Chris的腰，一只手向下探去，惊喜的发现穴口已经微微的湿润。他伸入一根手指，温柔的扩张。听到耳边的人发出喘息后再加入一根手指，直到插入三根手指后，穴内已经湿软的不像话。Zach抽出手指，提起已经硬的发疼的性器，借着水流缓缓插入。温暖紧致的内壁让Zach呻吟了一声，他停顿了一下就开始了快速的律动。  
因为在水里激烈的运动，两人的交合处升起一系气泡一直浮到水面上。  
Chris羞得面红耳赤，抱着Zach并在他肩膀上泄愤地咬了一口。Zach恶意的加重了力道，满意的看着怀里的omega被撞的呼吸凌乱，眸子也充盈着水汽。内壁的敏感点不断地被戳刺，Chris很快就到了第一次高潮。他颤抖地将热液喷洒在两人的腹部，后穴也剧烈的抽搐着，挤压出了更多的气泡。  
听着气泡不断冒出的声音，Chris将脸埋到Zach脖子上不去看那羞人的场景，同时身体微微颤抖着喘息不停。Zach并没有因为他的高潮停下来，调整一个角度就撞进了他的生殖腔。  
因为耳边的喘息声，Zach更加兴奋。他舔舐着Chris脖子的曲线，一边加快了下身的频率。性器结再次胀大慢慢地锁住了生殖腔的入口，在Zach将精液喷射到Chris身体里时，Chris也颤抖地达到了第二次高潮……这次Chris没有失去意识，他感受着热液在体内冲刷的感觉，身体懒懒地软了下来，全身重量的都撑在腰间的大手上。肚子因为热液的持续喷射微微鼓起。Zach没有很快就把性器抽出来，他享受着被内壁包裹住的温暖，一边抱着Chris稍微沉入温泉，让泉水浸泡他们的全身。  
等他们从温泉出来Chris终于睡着了，Zach轻手轻脚地将他抱进马车，用毛毯紧紧盖住他。他盯着Chris的睡颜发呆了许久，半晌后在他唇上轻轻一吻，到马车外关上门准备起驾回去。  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
“室内花园？”Chris不解地看着Zach。  
“你不是说你总待在寝宫很无聊吗？可是现在是冬天，花园里的花都没有开，所以我让人专门搞了个室内温室。”  
“我⋯⋯”Chris刚想说他并不像一般的omega一样对花草那么感兴趣，可是看到Zach期盼的双眼，想到那是他特地为自己准备的。  
“我⋯我什么时候能去？”  
“现在就可以。”Zach笑了笑，命人拿来一个箱子，打开。  
Chris看到一件华贵柔软的红色狐皮大氅。  
“这是⋯⋯？”  
“这是我之前亲自为你猎到的，今天终于做好了。”Zach说着将大氅拿起来披到Chris身上。  
“火狐很少见，毛皮更是珍惜。不光质地保暖柔顺，颜色更是很鲜艳。很配你。”Chris白皙的脸孔和冰蓝色的眸子在火红狐皮的映衬下，多了一丝妖异的美感。  
Chris轻轻地摸着身上柔软无比的大氅，感觉全身都是暖乎乎的。  
“火狐生性很凶猛，你⋯⋯有没有受伤？”  
“我可是整个领地甚至整个王国最强大的Alpha，区区一只狐狸能伤到我？”Zach略带狂妄地说道。  
“再说了就算受伤，为你也是值得。”Chris脸色发烫地推开凑到他耳边的Zach。  
“其实比起花草我对狩猎和搏击更感兴趣，也许下次我们应该好好比试一场？”  
“我承认我的James是很厉害，可是你确定要向你强悍的Alpha发起挑战？”  
“不试试怎么知道？不过在比试途中你要收起你的信息素。”Chris挑了挑眉毛。  
“好好好，你说什么我都答应。”Zach趁机上前吻了一下那有些发烫的耳尖。  
“我要去室内花园了。”Chris轻咳了声，快速转身出了门，火红的大氅划过一道艳丽的弧线。  
Zach在背后看着他略显仓促的身影笑了笑，他没告诉Chris他已经开始着手准备婚礼了。


	5. Chapter 5

“大人，这边走。”侍女恭敬地为Chris带路。

Zach在标记了他以后，就命令周围的人都称呼他为夫人。周围的人都心领神会，可是Chris对这个称呼有些许羞恼和排斥，所以他命令周围的人叫他“大人”。Zach也默许了这个称谓。

趁着Zach不在，Chris不经意地向侍女问起最近有什么毕竟大的消息。

“大人，最近领地内倒是没有什么大新闻。倒是王国，听说国王陛下因为不堪重任躲起来了，现在王国乱套了。Devin大人提议三个月内陛下要是还不出现就推举新任国王。”

Chris的眸色猛的加深，果然是被Devin陷害了。Devin肯定是想把自己关起来，然后以国家不可没有国王的理由推举自己上位。有Karl和Zoe在，Chris相信Devin并不能如愿，可自己也该尽快赶回去了。

但是Zach⋯⋯

不知不觉中Chris对Zach已经产生了微妙的感情，加上Zach已经标记了自己，如果可以Chris想和Zach共度一生。可是Zach的立场一直让他很犹豫，Zach看起来并不把王国放在眼里，甚至说出可以自立为王这种话。所以自己真的能放心的和Zach坦白一切吗⋯⋯

胡思乱想间Chris已经来到了室内花园。虽然对花草没什么太大兴趣，可是Chris还是小小的吃惊了一下。虽然是温室培育可是花的种类却很繁多，从郁金香玫瑰到栀子花满天星，在不是特别宽敞的温室里显得无比的灿烂缤纷。而且花朵的状态都很娇艳饱满，一点都不像是在冬季人工种植出来的。

“这些花是谁种植的？真是太厉害了。”

“大人，是室内花园专门的园丁Anton负责的。”

“Anton？”

“大人，你好⋯⋯我是Anton。”

Chris转头看到一个有着金棕色卷发，神情局促的孩子。他向侍女挥了挥手示意她到外面等，毕竟温室不大又种满了花朵，人多就显得拥挤。

“Anton这些花都是你亲自种的？”Chris向Anton招了招手示意他靠近一点，不知道为什么他对这个羞涩的男孩有着莫名的好感。

“是的，从种植到培育，到现在日常护理他们都是我做的。”Anton犹豫了一下还是慢慢的走进了Chris，这位未来的领主夫人长得真好看，他从来没见过那么漂亮的眼睛。而且⋯⋯大人看起来好像没什么架子⋯⋯

“你真厉害！”Chris由衷的感叹。  
“在室内种植花朵难度本来就大，更何况反季节种植。”

“⋯⋯如果不是因为我有这项特殊特长，我是没办法到城堡来工作的。”

这时候Chris注意到了他的口音。

“你不是Quinto领地的人？”

“我是，可是我是住在领地偏僻的地方⋯⋯毗邻乡下了。”

“那不是很远？！”Chris被惊到了。

“是很远，我每天在来回的路程上就要花费四个小时，但是这很值得不是吗？”Anton挠了挠卷毛，害羞的笑了。

“⋯⋯因为你很喜欢这些花朵？”

“花朵只是其中一部分⋯⋯其实”Anton惴惴不安地看了他一眼，有些支支吾吾。

“其实什么？”Chris好笑地看了他一眼，摸了摸他的头发。  
“我没那么凶，说出来不用怕。”

“其实我想做个战士。”Anton好像下定了决心一样。  
“我很想做一个勇敢的战士！可是家里很穷，我看起来身体又没那么强壮。而且⋯⋯我只是一个普通的beta⋯领地军队不会要我的⋯”

“那你到城堡工作是为了混熟脸？”

“并不是，每天园丁的工作做完，在不远处就是领地军队操练的地方。我会去看他们然后偷偷学一些技巧，然后想着以后学了一些本领了军队就会要我了。”Anton吐了吐舌头，然后又有些惊恐地看向Chris。

“大……大人⋯我这样是违反规则的吗⋯⋯”

“你觉得我回去告发你吗？”Chris好笑地冲他挤了挤眼睛。

“一个战士的勇气远比他的能力要重要。因为能力可以后天培养可勇气却很难，虽然你只是一个beta，但是你的勇气和用心比很多Alpha都厉害。”

Anton不由地有些兴奋。

“真的吗！大人！您的意思是我可能会有成为战士的一天？”

“不是可能，是一定。军队需要你这样的人。”

“谢谢大人……⋯您是第一个对我这么说的人。我身边的人，包括我曾经的家人⋯⋯他们都说我这是在做无用功。”Anton挺了挺略显瘦弱的胸膛。

“曾经的家人……？”

“我的家人都已经去世了。”

“……真是抱歉。”

“没关系大人，真的很感谢大人您。”  
“冲大人您今天的一番话我也会努力！加入军队成为战士然后好好保护大人您！”

Chris好笑地推了他一下，Anton不自觉地后退了一步。

“大人您的力气好大⋯⋯”

“Anton你想在城堡里住下来吗？”

“啊？？”

“我让侍女在城堡里给你安排一个住处，这样你就可以不用每天浪费那么多时间在路上了。”

“真⋯⋯真的可以吗⋯⋯”

“当然，在每天护理完这些花朵你就可以去隔壁偷学，将曾经浪费在路上的时间拿去练习。给你一个私人意见，在学习格斗技巧的同时，最好也要把身体素质提上去。”Chris眨了眨眼睛。

“而且我很喜欢你，也想经常找你解解闷。”

“如果可以⋯⋯真的太好了⋯⋯大人我是乡下的，都不知道该怎么说感谢的话了。”

“感谢的话等你成为战士保护我就是最好的感谢了。”

“⋯⋯好的！大人我一定会成为战士好好保护你！”

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

“你让那个园丁在城堡里住下来了？”  
Zach晚上回到房间脱下了披风，来到壁炉旁坐到Chris身边。

“他叫Anton。”Chris将今天发生的事情和Zach说了一遍。

“⋯⋯⋯听起来似乎是个好孩子，那你为什么不直接让他加入军队训练算了。”

“他是个乡下的孩子，那么瘦弱还是个beta。现在让他加入军队你觉得会怎么样？”

 

Zach沉默。虽然Anton有一个战士必须具备的决心和勇气，可他的体能素质现在确实跟不上。而领地军队里无一不是体能和战斗上的精英，Anton的突然加入势必引起他们的不满和反感，这对于Anton或者军队来说都不是好事。

“是我欠考虑了。James有时候你的想法要比我更明智。”

“并没有，我只是有时候会考虑的比较长远，这是我的习惯。”

Zach将他的手放进自己怀里，Chris身体性冷。不知不觉Zach就养成了为他暖身的习惯，即使现在他们就在壁炉旁。

“经过你这一提醒倒让我想到也许我应该建立一支新的军队，专门培养那些有潜力可是能力还不够的人。等他们的身体素质和能力达到一定的水平，再让他们加入领地军队。”

“这真的是一个好办法！”Chris惊奇道。  
“这样不会让那些有潜力的人失去成为战士的机会。”

“这都要归功于我聪明的James，因为你很多人重新得到了成为战士的机会。”

“我只是⋯⋯看到Anton突然受到启发罢了。”Chris脸色发烫地转过了头。Zach总是毫不吝啬地夸奖他，好像在Zach眼里，他就是最优秀的omega⋯⋯

“我一直在想我的James，要怎么样的家庭才可以培养出像你这么完美的omega。”

“别总是这么夸奖我，我没那么厉害。”Chris身体一僵，犹豫了一下还是转移了话题。

“我准备有空的时候也教Anton一些格斗技巧，毕竟我在这方面造诣也还算可以。说到搏击，你答应过我要和我比试一下。”

“原来你当真了啊。”Zach捂住额头。  
“可我不确定真和你比划的时候我是不是真能下的了手。”

“我都说了不要把我当成一般的omega，而且你不也说我是很厉害的嘛？等我们比试了你要是不还手就会被我打趴下。”

“喔？这么自信？虽然我舍不得伤了我的夫人但是也不会让你骑到我头上的。”Zach伸手想去捏Chris的鼻子，Chris毫不客气地打掉他的手瞪了他一眼。

James在他面前的表情越来越生动，所表现的情绪也越来越丰富，这是不是表明⋯⋯James已经完全接受他了？想到这里Zach心里一热⋯⋯

“我错了，也许我家James真能打败我也说不定。”只要James开心，偶尔服一下软又有什么关系。

“能不能试试便知。走吧！”

“现在？”

“对啊，我都等不及了！”想到许久没有进行的搏击比试，Chris感到无比的兴奋。他迫不及待地站起来拉着Zach向门外走。

Zach无奈地看着还没温存够就空了的怀抱，叹了一口气。


	6. Chapter 6

训练室里没有寝宫那么温暖，但是也有供暖设备所以Chris并没有感到寒冷。

 

“我们事先说好。不能释放信息素，但也不能放水。”Chris脱下外衣，露出里面较为方便的训练服。

 

“点到为止。”Zach补充了一句，目光追随着因为穿了训练服而勾勒出身体曲线的Chris。

 

Chris不满的看着Zach，他知道Zach一开始肯定不会尽全力。不过没关系，他很快会改变主意的。

 

“好，点到为止。我绝对不会伤害你。哪一方被另一方压制在地就算输。”Chris略带挑衅地向他扬了扬下巴。

 

“可以⋯⋯”

 

Zach话音未落，Chris猛的出脚踹向Zach的腰侧。和Zach相处久了他对Zach的身体⋯⋯嗯也比较了解。相较于肌肉紧实的其他部位，腰侧算是Zach较为脆弱的部位之一。Zach绕身，Chris趁机闪到他身后勾住他的脖子，将他整个人向后带。虽然相比于Zach，Chris的体能和力量都要弱很多。但是Chris箍在Zach脖子上的力道还是让他吃了一惊。Zach迅速反应过来，手伸向脖子上的手转身将Chris带起来。Chris感觉脚下失去平衡，而Zach却死死按住他的手让他无法抽身。Chris急中生智，放弃从Zach手中脱身，转而借力以Zach的身体为支点，手撑着他翻了过去避免了倒地。

 

“还是有两把刷子嘛。”Chris揉了揉手臂，因为Zach刚才的用力上面已经微微泛红。

 

“彼此彼此。”Zach活动了一下脖子，看向Chris已经没有了刚才的漫不经心，反而带了一丝认真和兴味。

 

“虽然体能不如你，但是我的技巧可比你好多了。”话音未落，Chris重新又发动了攻势⋯⋯

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

不知道过了多久，Chris气喘冲冲地看着不远处的Zach。虽然Zach并没有他喘，但是额头也同样被汗水浸湿了。

 

“James你确定我们还要继续打下去？我看你体力已经支持不下去了。”

 

“没到最后先别太早下结论。”

 

“可我觉得你已经尽兴⋯⋯”

 

Chris突然冲向他猛地骑上他的肩膀，双腿夹住Zach的脖子翻转。Zach一下子没有反应过来，被Chris连续的翻转弄的脚下一轻，摔倒在地。Chris马上骑到了他身上。

 

“现在是尽兴了。你输了Zach。”

 

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

 

Zach盯着坐在自己身上，脸色潮红还微喘的金发人儿，深呼了一口气。

 

“好，算我输了，你是第一个打败我的人，James。不过我只承认输了是因为你那招我真的没见过。”毕竟输给了自己的omega，让Zach这个向来强势的Alpha有些脸色发烫。

 

“那改天我教你这招，手下败⋯⋯”Chris被空气中加剧的Alpha信息素压迫的差点喘不过气来。

 

“⋯⋯你犯规！”

 

“现在比赛已经结束了我并没有犯规⋯⋯”Zach将Alpha信息素释放到顶峰，看着身上刚才还很有气势，现在身体已经被刺激的发软的omega，将他抱在怀里换了个位置。

 

“⋯⋯你要干嘛？”Chris甩了甩有些发昏的脑袋，强烈的Alpha荷尔蒙让他体内产生一股酥软感，他怒视着反将他压在身下的黑发Alpha。

 

“你看你刚才打败了我，你尽兴了。现在我也需要满足。”Zach将Alpha信息素释放到顶峰，舔舐着身下颤抖的人儿脖子后面那块甜美的腺体。

 

“你疯了吗！这里是训练室！”

 

“这里只有我们两个人，我不会让别人进来的。”Zach起身拿过他们刚才脱下的外衣，将他的外衣铺在Chris的腰下，另一件外衣盖到Chris身上，然后重新压身下来。

 

“可在这里做那种事情⋯⋯”Chris喘着气躲开Zach落在他脸上密集的吻。

 

“谁管的了我们？”Zach伸手脱下他的训练裤，双手捧着他的臀部，挤到他的双腿间。

 

“虽然这里有供暖设施，但是还是比不上寝宫，我就不脱你那么多衣服了。”Zach吸吮着他的嘴唇，说出的话有些模糊不清。

 

“所以我还得感谢你？”Chris已经被刺激的全身发软，当听到这里不会有别人进来也放弃了反抗。算了算了，就当做是Zach在伺候自己。于是他顺从地搂过Zach的脖子，双腿也缠上了Zach的腰侧。

 

“那倒不用，夸我厉害就可以了。”Zach一边加深了这个吻，一只手顺着衣服的下摆滑了进去，揪住一粒凸起，满意地听到身下的人传来一声呻吟。忍住马上就想插进去的欲望，Zach耐心地做足前戏。他伸手向下摸去，洞口已经微微湿润，他顺势插入一根手指。

 

Chris皱了一下眉，虽然不至于疼痛，但是异物入侵的感觉没法让他马上习惯。随着Zach的那根手指轻轻地抽动扩张，一开始的不适感早就转变成了酥麻感，Zach趁机加了一根手指进去。和Chris在一起虽然没有太长时间，可他身上的敏感处Zach都已经很了解，所以没费多少力气就找到了Chris体内的那一点。Zach用两根手指不断的摩擦着那一处，惹得身下的人不断的颤抖喘息。Zach的呼吸也变得浑浊，手下的动作变得粗鲁，同时加了第三根手指进去。

 

“啊⋯⋯别⋯⋯”Chris忍不住呻吟，但是腰却不自觉地向Zach挺的更近。Zach用三根手指加快了抽动速度，带出了一股股黏腻的液体。当Zach微微屈起手指的时候，Chris难耐地扬起脖子，颈部呈现出诱人的曲线。Zach毫不留情地啃咬上那白皙的脖颈，在上面留下一串鲜红的吻痕，同时弯曲的手指加重了力道⋯⋯

 

在Chris以为自己要到达高潮的时候，Zach猛的抽出了自己的手指。Chris眼神迷离地看向Zach，眼里带着不满和疑惑。因为手指突然的离开身体内升起没得到满足的空虚感，后穴一张一合地吐着蜜液，将臀部打的湿湿的。Chris忍不住用双脚箍紧了Zach的腰，湿润的臀部在Zach的裤子上留下了暧昧的痕迹。

 

“想要我吗？”Zach用欲望隔着裤子摩擦着Chris的穴口，粗糙的触感却更加激起了Chris身体深处的欲望。

 

“说我厉害，说你想要我。”Zach的手伸到后面用力地揉捏他浑圆的臀瓣。

 

“⋯⋯你幼不幼稚？”

 

Chris的眼睛蒙上水汽，被标记的空虚的omega身体迫切需要自己的Alpha将它填满。可是隐藏的羞耻感却让Chris死死的咬住嘴唇。Zach看着他快被咬出血的嘴唇，眼里闪过一丝心疼。他叹了一口气伸手解开自己的裤子，现在他都舍不得逼迫Chris，更舍不得看他受伤。

 

Zach将Chris的腿抬到肩膀上，看着早已一片泥泞的后穴因为暴露在空气中微微地收缩。Zach眸色变深，本来琥珀色的眼睛深的发黑，他提起性器一刺到底。两个人同时发出一声呻吟。

 

“你不说我就默认你想要我了。”Zach轻轻舔舐着Chris红肿的嘴唇，一边开始挺动腰身律动起来。Chris不再压抑自己的欲望，呻吟出声，双手紧紧地攀住Zach的后背，指甲在上面留下一道道浅浅的抓痕⋯⋯

 

Zach逐渐加快挺动的速度，热液不断地从两人的交合处溅出来，打湿了Zach的耻毛和Chris的大腿，再流到铺在底下的外衣上。

 

“James⋯⋯我的James⋯⋯”

Zach调整角度熟练地撞进Chris的生殖腔，感觉到身下人儿身体一僵，Zach紧紧地箍住他不让他逃脱。性器的前端结慢慢地涨大锁住了生殖腔的入口，Zach最后用力地冲刺了几下，将精液满满地射进了生殖腔⋯⋯射精持续了一段时间，Chris被滚烫的精液刺激的全身抽搐，也达到了高潮⋯⋯这噬骨的快感让他舒服的脚趾头都绷紧了，因为大量精液的灌溉小腹甚至微微鼓起⋯⋯

 

不知道过了多久，卡在生殖腔入口的结才慢慢消退。Zach依依不舍地抽出了半硬的性器，看着因为没有了堵塞，不断从后穴流出的白浊液体，感到些许的惋惜。

 

“就这么都流出来了真浪费，这样怎么让你怀上孩子⋯⋯”

 

高潮过后的Chris浑身无力，他慵懒地瞟了Zach一眼，喘着气没有说话。Zach看他餍足的模样忍不住又将他紧紧的抱在怀里亲了亲。

 

“我要好好努力，让你生好多好多的孩子。我们一家一定会幸福的生活在一起⋯⋯”

 

Chris任由他吃豆腐，暗暗地想也许和Zach过下去也是不错的选择。毕竟他已经被标记了，Zach也算让他看的顺眼用的顺手，也许他该找机会坦白了⋯⋯Zach起身用外衣将Chris裹的严实并将他打横抱起来。

 

“你放我下来！这样别人会以为我是被你打败了，并且输得很惨的那种！”

 

“你确定你自己可以？”

 

Chris挣扎地离开了他的怀抱，脚刚一着地就发软差点跌倒。但他拒绝了Zach的搀扶，咬着牙站起来颤抖地穿上了裤子⋯⋯

 

“James，有时候我真的对你又气又爱。”Zach好笑地看着前面明明双腿无力却努力装作若无其事的omega。

 

“那你就气着吧。”Chris头也不回地说道。

“外面冷着呢希望你不要感冒。”

 

嗯，Zach自己的外衣刚才垫在两人的身下被弄得一片狼藉，没法穿了。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

时间过得飞快，转眼间又是半个月。Chris已经习惯了Zach和与Zach一起的生活。白天没事去温室花园里看看花草，和Anton聊聊天，再教Anton一些技巧。晚上回去和Zach下下棋，有时候再去切磋一下，配上某种运动。Chris很久没有过过这样惬意和被人呵护的日子了，这种日子让他着迷，可他知道他没法这样下去⋯⋯

 

“夫人⋯⋯？所以明天我可以请假一天吗？”Anton打断了他的思考。

 

“啊，当然。”虽然Anton已经在城堡住下，但是偶尔还是需要回家取一些东西。

 

“夫人，您最近好像经常发呆，⋯⋯是想家了吗？”

 

“嗯⋯⋯算是吧⋯⋯”如果想回去赶快处理烂摊子算想家的话，不过他真的想念Karl他们了。

 

“夫人，您为什么不和领主说您家里的事情呢？领主那么宠爱您一定会让您和家人见面的。”而且到时候你们的婚礼⋯也不能没有

家人都参与啊⋯⋯Anton后半段话被他吞进了肚子里。

 

“⋯⋯我会和他说的。”Chris暗暗鼓励自己，也许是时候了⋯⋯


	7. Chapter 7

Anton抱着满满一大袋食物有些吃力地走在街上。虽然他没有家人，但是和邻居的弟弟妹妹关系还是不错。这么久没回去了，而且这次回去大人特地为他配了马车，所以Anton决定在半路买一些吃的。过于巨大的食物袋有些挡住他的视线，导致他没有看到迎面走来的高大男子⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯”Anton和那名高大的男子撞了一下，虽然只是擦碰到，可是对方的力气很大还是让他脚下失去了平衡⋯⋯

“对不起对不起，真是不好意思⋯⋯你没事吧⋯⋯”高大的男子扶住了他，手也即时接住了差点掉到地上的食物袋。稳下身体后的Anton看到一张坚毅的脸，黑发黑眼，眼睛里闪着凌厉的光。明明看起来这么不好惹的一个人，语气却⋯⋯那么谦逊？

 

“你没事吧？？我撞疼你了是吗？真是对不起，我刚才只顾着看远处⋯⋯”John看着眼前的卷毛男孩一言不发的模样，以为他被撞的还没反应过来，心里更加懊恼。

 

“啊，我没事。”Anton反应过来。

“我可没有那么脆弱！”Anton拍了拍自己的小身板，从John手里接过食物袋。

 

“⋯⋯要不要我帮你？”John看着Anton吃力的模样，有些犹豫。不知道为什么他对这个卷发的男孩有着莫名的好感。

 

“噗嗤⋯你是觉得撞了我愧疚所以要补偿我妈？都说我没那么脆弱啦⋯”Anton对这个黑发的男子也很有好感，虽然他对信息素没那么敏感，但他还是能闻到一丝淡淡的Alpha信息素的味道。

 

一般的Alpha都喜欢释放出强烈信息素以显示自己的支配地位，根本不在乎自己的气味是否会对beta和omega造成不适。这位黑发的Alpha不但没有释放气味，甚至还刻意收敛了信息素，光是这点就让Anton对他印象很好，更不提他的态度也很亲切。Alpha对于Beta 的态度……一向都是不屑和恶劣的

 

“真的没有受伤？那就好”John看着眼前的男孩似乎真的没有大碍，舒了一口气，露出了放松的笑容。本来坚毅的脸孔，笑起来反而显得有些⋯⋯憨厚。

 

“我想请问一下这是Quinto领地的哪里呢？离城中区有多远？”

 

“这里是近郊区，离城中区可远着呢。我刚从城中区过来。”

 

“是吗？”John挠了挠脑袋，英勇善战的骑士有一个弱点，那就是路痴。

 

“这里⋯⋯能提供马车吗？我有急事想快点感到城中区⋯⋯”

 

“这里马上就到乡下了，当然没有马车，我的马车是从城中区开过来的。”Anton看到黑发的男子露出懊恼的神情，心底一动。

 

“我明天就要返回城中区了，你要是不介意在我家留宿一晚，明天我顺路一起带你去城中区？”

 

“这⋯⋯会不会太麻烦了？”

 

“不会，这是举手之劳。”Anton看着对面的Alpha匆匆忙忙地掏着钱袋⋯⋯

“都说了是举手之劳了！不要报酬！”

 

John犹豫了一下，也不再坚持，他伸出手。

“真的很感谢你，我的名字是John。”

“Anton。”Anton费力的腾出一只手和他握住。

“上车吧~”

 

John登上车很自觉的接过了缰绳。

 

“既然你不收钱做报酬，那我就靠体力活来当做报酬吧”

 

Anton无奈的摇了摇头，他真是第一次看到这么有礼貌，还这么温顺的Alpha。

 

当然温顺是错觉。

 

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“Zach你这是要带我去哪？”Chris的眼睛被蒙住，Zach牵着他的手小心翼翼地走着，这似乎是室内花园的方向⋯⋯

 

“等你到了就知道了~”Zach牵着他跨过一块石头。

 

“还卖关子⋯⋯”Chris疑惑地嘟囔着。

 

“现在可以睁开眼睛了⋯⋯”Zach解开他眼前蒙起来的的丝绸。

 

Chris以为会被光刺到眼睛，可是眼前出现的确是朦胧的环境。室内花园里摆满了蜡烛，花朵在烛光摇曳的氛围中显得更加妖艳。室内照明被关掉了，即使很多蜡烛但是依旧形成了阴暗暧昧的氛围⋯⋯

 

“这是⋯⋯”Chris突然被眼前的场景惊呆了⋯⋯

 

“James。”Zach的声音突然变得很正经，他的手中不知道什么时候出现了一个盒子，他打开盒子，盒子里是摆放着一套绚丽的首饰。

 

“你这是⋯⋯”虽然已经预感到接下来会发生的事情，Chris还是止不住心脏加速⋯⋯

 

“这一套首饰上的钻石都出自同一颗蓝钻石。”Zach将盒子举到Chris面前，Chris看到里面放着一条项链，戒指，还有一条⋯⋯脚链？

 

“这个脚链的寓意是，用爱将你锁在我的身边。”Zach边说边蹲下身子亲自为Chris佩戴上，Chris看着低伏在他脚边自愿放下身段的Zach，心里充斥的暖暖的热流。

 

“这个项链的寓意是，用心将你套牢在我的身边。”Zach取出项链，轻轻地戴在Chris的脖子上。脖子上巨大的蓝色钻石和Chris的蓝色眼睛相称映，发出动人心魄的光芒。

 

“至于戒指⋯⋯”Zach突然单膝跪地，吓了Chris一跳。

 

“我的James。第一面见到你的时候我肤浅被你的容貌和气息吸引了，并且对你做了失礼的举动，我希望你能原谅我。后来我发现不光是外在的因素，你的性格，你的才智，你的身手都让我对你越来越着迷。我很确信你就是一直我在寻找的omega，你愿意嫁给我吗？我会一直爱护你，尊重你，这辈子只爱你一个omega。”

 

虽然omega的数量稀少，但是达官贵族还是会有多个omega配偶的情况，Zach这种领主的身份更不用说。可是Zach居然愿意为了他只有一个omega，还是在不知道他身份的情况下⋯⋯

 

“⋯⋯我是没有拒绝的选择吧？”Chris眼眶发热，不自觉的看向远处。

 

“当然没有，你一定是我的人。”Zach嘴里这么说，可是却动作轻柔地为Chris戴上戒指。

“我们的下半辈子就紧紧的捆在一起了。”

 

Chris举起手看着那枚幽蓝的戒指，感觉整个人轻飘飘的。也许Devin阴差阳错做了件好事。本来他以为自己会为了国家和一个不爱的Alpha结合，谁想到会遇到了Zach。国王和领主结合，领主可以同时兼任领主和王国大臣两个位置，领地和王都相合并⋯⋯和Zach在一起，不论是对自己还是对王国，都是很好的选择⋯⋯

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

“我还是不懂，为什么你的大人不让你直接加入领地军队，而是让你先自己训练一段时间？”

 

通过一晚上的相处Anton和John已经算比较熟悉了，现在他们正在回程的路上。一路上他们聊了很多。John了解到Anton本来是领地城堡的园丁，有幸得到了领主夫人的青睐，受到邀请在未来会加入领地军队。

 

“因为我现在很弱，还是个beta。如果现在直接加入军队肯定会引起里面其他精英的不满。”Anton捂了捂头，这个看起来很精明的Alpha怎么实际上脑子这么钝，他都解释了三次了。

 

“你是怕被排斥或者嘲笑？”

 

“不算是，我只是不想在还不够强的时候加入军队，然后丢了大人的脸。”Anton的声音低了下来。

 

“大家都知道大人对我的欣赏和青睐。可如果我并不优秀，大家就会怀疑大人的眼光，我不想因为我造成他人对大人的质疑⋯⋯”

 

“看来你真的很敬重那位大人呢。”

 

“当然了！如果没有大人，我这辈子可能都是一个小园丁，只敢偷偷地躲起来偷看军队的训练⋯⋯”

 

“勇气是战士的第一要素。这句话是我的主人对我说的。”

 

“⋯⋯你的主人？”

 

“战士最重要的就是战胜恐惧，无论是内心的还是外在的。就算没有你的大人的提拔，你也应该有勇气为自己争取。”

 

“听起来你的主人似乎很厉害……可是我⋯⋯”

 

“都给我滚下马车来！”外面突然传来一声暴喝，打断了两人的对话。

 

“不是吧⋯⋯”Anton哀嚎，是强盗。越靠近乡下治安也越混乱。但是以前他从来没有乘过马车，所以并没有享受过强盗的“特殊待遇”。

 

John一言不发下了车。

 

“等等！你的剑⋯⋯”遇到强盗不带武器就下车⋯⋯他是想白白被抢吗⋯


	8. Chapter 8

强盗头领看到没什么犹豫就跳下马车的John，愣了一下，随即猖狂的笑了起来。

“倒是很识相嘛！看在这小子这么识相的份上，赶快将钱财交出来并且留下马车，我们就不伤你性命。”

John一言不发只是走近强盗们，强盗头领愣了一下举起了手中的刀。

“你干什么？快点停下来站在那不要动！不然我们就不客气了！”

John还是不发一言，突然猛的避过强盗头子的刀。强盗头子只觉得眼前一花，还没反应过来就被John一拳猛的打中嘴巴，力道之大让他感觉自己嘴巴已经失去了知觉，牙齿甚至都碎了几颗。但是还没等他吐出口中的血水，John又一脚踹中他的腹部，疼的他忍不住跪在了地上。随着空气中突然散发出强烈的Alpha信息素，强盗们意识到自己可能是惹了不该惹的人。毕竟这种偏僻的地方已经好久没有出现过Alpha了，还是气息这么纯正的Alpha⋯⋯John像提麻袋一样提起强盗头领的衣领。

“可以谋生的事情那么多，却倒是做起了强盗的勾当，你们坑害了多少人？”

“战⋯⋯战士饶命。”强盗头领觉得John应该是经过正经训练的军队的人。

“我们根本没抢劫过多少次⋯⋯这里这么偏僻一般都是穷人才会经过⋯⋯我们也是被逼无奈啊⋯⋯”

“哼。”John将强盗扔在地上嫌恶的拍了拍手。

“讨生活的方式有很多，你们只是想走捷径。如果真的觉得日子没法过了，我看你们战斗力也不弱，就去参军。下次在抓到你们就不是打一顿这么简单了，滚！”

“是是是⋯⋯我们一定不再做这样的勾当了⋯⋯我们先走了⋯⋯”在手下们的搀扶下强盗头领颤抖地站起了身，跌跌撞撞地离开了。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”抱着剑站在马车旁的Anton简直惊呆了，他双眼发光的看着回到马车上的John。

“我…………本来还想把剑递给你，但是你好像不需要。”

“解决这种货色怎么可能需要用上剑。”

“你是战士？？”

“嗯⋯⋯算是吧。”他比战士可高级多了，他是国王陛下的贴身侍卫，王国的第一骑士。

“那⋯⋯你⋯⋯怎么会出现在这种地方？”

“其实我是来找人的。”John呼了一口气， 刚才Anton完全可以丢下他跑路，但是他没有。这让John觉得Anton是个可以信赖的人。

“我是一个…………侍卫，我的主人不见了，我是来寻找我的主人的。我的主人是个omega，我没有保护好他，让他被居心不轨的人所陷害，现在下落不明。”

“额⋯⋯”Anton惊讶的看着他。

“你那个听起来很厉害的主人居然是个omega？！那实在是太危险了！！”

“我的主人不同于一般omega的柔弱，自保能力很好，一般情况是不会有事的。但是我还是很担心，而且现在王⋯⋯家里⋯⋯出了些岔子，所以我更要尽快找到我的主人。”

“嗯⋯⋯”Anton双手托着下巴。

“你和你的主人⋯⋯应该都不是领地的人吧？”他可没在领地军队见过John这号人物。

“不是，我们来自王都。我已经找了另外几个领地，却一无所获。”

John首先去了另外两个和王国关系紧张的领地，如果Chris被这两个领地的人抓住，不排除会将他扣为人质的可能。不过好在这两个领地并没有Chris的消息。后来他去了另外两个和王国关系良好的领地,可还是一无所获。所以最后的可能就是Chris在Quinto领地。Quinto领地一直保持着中立的态度，和王国却没有直接的利益冲突，所以应该不用太担心。

“⋯⋯你的主人有什么特征吗？也许我回到城堡后可以让大人帮忙？”

“如果可以那真是太好了。”通过Anton的描述，John觉得那位领主夫人应该是个通情达理的人。

“我主人的长相⋯⋯很好看，有着金黄色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，是个血统很纯正的omega。大概是一个半月以前失踪的。”

“⋯⋯金发蓝眼？”Anton突然想到大人似乎就是一个半月前来到城堡的，而且似乎来自王都⋯⋯不过一直没说具体来自哪里⋯Anton不由得出了一身冷汗。

“我的大人就是金发蓝眼，一个半月前才来到城堡的。额……好像还是被人抓住送到领主面前的⋯⋯”

“你不是说领主夫人叫James吗？”John猛的想到陛下一直捧着的那本书的主人公好像就叫James⋯⋯

“⋯⋯你的大人是不是已经被Quinto领主标记了？”

“这是自然⋯⋯”Anton看着眼前变得低气压的男人，偷偷地擦了一下额角的汗。

“大人来了没几天就遇上了发情期，所以⋯⋯啊！你干嘛呀！”Anton被突然加速的马车吓了一大跳。

“去城堡，杀人。”陛下居然被那个Quinto领主强制标记了！那没有办法了，为了陛下他只能去杀了领主了。

“你等等！喂⋯⋯”

⋯⋯⋯⋯

最近城堡里到处都洋溢着欢喜的氛围，因为他们的领主要大婚了。大家都忙着为婚礼做准备，虽然很忙碌但是他们都打心眼里开心。Quinto领主一直是个很有威望的领主，所以他能找到心仪的omega他们都很高兴。况且James夫人是个通情达理的人，他们也都很喜欢他。

“领主他还在开会？”Chris来到议事厅门口，现在Zach已经允许他到处走动，甚至议事厅这种重要的场合都没有限制他。

“是的，大人麻烦您在这里坐着等一会。今天Moore领地的使者来访，领主交代过如果大人您来等不及就先回去休息。”

“没事，我在这里等一下吧。”大婚在即，C既然决定了和Zach过一辈子，那也该和Zach坦白身份了。因为王都那边的事情也是刻不容缓的。

“Quinto领主你不再考虑一下了吗？和我们同盟可以得到的这些利益您都不心动？”

会议厅内突然传来的声音引起了Chris的注意。Moore领地，就是王国两个对立领地之一，他们找Zach请求同盟？Chris心底一个咯噔，留意起会议厅内的动静。

“我的领地不缺你们这点小利益。”

“如果不和我们同盟您是准备归顺于王国吗？”

“那怎么可能？”Zach狂妄的笑了。

“如果我愿意，以Quinto领地现在的实力，自立成王根本不是问题。所以我为什么要和你们同盟？又为什么要归属于王国？”Chris的心猛的一下沉⋯⋯

“可是您真的不再考虑一下吗？我们愿意归属于您只要您同意出兵王国⋯⋯”

“我没那个闲工夫。”Zach不耐烦地挥了挥手。

“现在Quinto领地发展的很好，你们和王国的恩怨我不想插手，也绝对不会帮助任何一方。但是如果哪一方惹了我，我也会毫不犹豫地出兵，所以你们最好不要挑战我的底线……”  
Zach接下来的话Chris已经听不进去了，他满脑子回荡着Zach刚才的话。

我可以自立成王⋯⋯

绝对不会插手你们和王国的恩怨⋯⋯

毫不犹豫的出兵⋯⋯

不知不觉Chris已经回到了寝宫，他看着被布置成大红色婚房的寝宫，心中只感觉到一片悲凉。如果他出身于一个平凡的家族，甚至是普通的贵族，他都可以抛下一切和Zach一起幸福的过日子。可他是王国的国王，也是老国王唯一的继承者。他没办法自私地抛下一切，抛下他的国民，抛下Karl他们⋯⋯

所以⋯⋯他应该在大婚前离开吗？不然他就再也走不了了⋯⋯可是，他该怎么离开？

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“你小心一点！收敛一下你的Alpha信息素和杀气！你现在只是一个园丁助手！”

Anton扶额看着后面杀气腾腾的John。他费了很大的功夫才让John冷静下来，不马上行动去干掉领主。虽然他也怀疑John能不能干掉领主，但是这话他可不敢说出来。耐不住John的磨人，他将他带进了城堡。

“知道。”John暗暗地将剑向下压了一下。

“我什么时候才能见到陛⋯⋯领主夫人？”

“得再过一会吧，这个时候他才刚起。”

Anton犹豫了一下。

“其实大人⋯⋯应该也是很喜欢领主的⋯⋯”

“那是你们领主强迫他的，都标记了他还能怎么办？”John咬牙切齿地说道。

“我不知道大人一开始是什么感受⋯⋯但是现在他的眼神是骗不了人的，大人看起来很幸福，领主也真的对大人很好⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯那就让他入赘。”陛下是不可能留在这种地方做一个领主夫人的，而且现在王国的局势也不容乐观。

“⋯⋯”那怎么可能？Anton忍不住叹了一口气。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

Chris被脸上一阵瘙痒弄醒了，他睁开眼就看到Zach放大的脸孔。他慵懒地在Zach怀里打了个滚，身体的酸痛让他不想起来。

“我弄醒你了？我以为我够轻了。”Zach吻了吻怀里和猫咪一样撒娇的人儿，

“我一直睡眠都很浅。”Chris无论是在王子的时候还是登基以后，都不敢掉以轻心。

“可是你昨晚一下子就睡了。”Zach抚摸着他光滑的后背，上面还有着昨晚留下的点点红痕。Chris瞪了他一眼，推开他忍着酸痛起了身。

“为什么不再躺一会？”

“都已经这么晚了，每天这么晚起来影响不好。”Chris披上睡袍，Zach有些遗憾地看着被隐藏起来的修长双腿。

“谁敢说三道四？我们是正经夫夫。”

“还不是呢。”

“很快就是了~”

“⋯⋯”不可能是了⋯⋯Chris努力压下心底突然涌起的苦涩。

Zach也懒懒的起身，Chris将衣服递给他，被他顺势搂在怀里。

“有时候我一直都怀疑自己在做梦，我本来以为自己的婚姻会是毫无感情的利益结合，可是这时候上天将你送到了我身边。”

“可是我们的开始并不太美好。”

“所以以后的日子我都会好好补偿你。”Zach从背后抱住他，在他的脸上亲了一口。

“接受我的赎罪吗，James？

Chris摸摸的抚上胸前的手，这一刻他很希望时间就这么停止。


	9. Chapter 9

“大人，您来了？”Anton看着终于出现的Chris松了一口气，Chris再不出现他旁边这个人就要爆发了⋯⋯

“不好意思今天晚了点。”Chris一边诽谤刚才出来前又将他一顿啃的Zach，一边装作若无其事地走到温室内。嘴唇因为刚才的亲热微微红肿着。

“Anton你的事情都办好了？⋯⋯你身旁这位是⋯⋯”Chris在看到来人的容貌时忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

“陛⋯⋯大人。”

“John？！你怎么找到我的？”Chris忍不住快步走到John的面前，仔细打量他，看到他似乎安然无恙才松了一口气。

“这个说来话长⋯⋯多亏了Anton。”John看了旁边的卷发男子一眼，后者有些害羞的转过了头。

“⋯⋯大人，您还好吗？”

“我⋯⋯现在很好⋯⋯”Chris叹了一口气，他知道John问的是什么意思，估计自己的事情Anton和他说的差不多了。

“Anton，能麻烦你到门口帮我们看一下门不要让其他任何人靠近吗？”

“好的，大人。”

在Anton出去后，John忍不住单膝跪地。

“陛下是我不好，如果那个时候我不离开陛下，陛下就不会被抓走。流落到这个地方，还被⋯⋯”

“John，那不是你的错你不用自责。”Chris叹了一口气。

“你是我的护卫但不是侍女，不可能一直呆在我身边。而且⋯⋯我并没有过得不好⋯⋯”

“陛下您⋯⋯是喜欢上Quinto领主了吗？”

“他对我真的很好⋯⋯”

“那⋯⋯我们让他入赘王国？”

“不可能的⋯⋯Quinto领地现在的势力，不是王国可以撼动得了的。而且王国现在还有两个对立的领地⋯⋯”

“如果Quinto领地愿意和王国联合，收复那两个领地是轻而易举的事。”  
“⋯⋯Zach不愿意参与王国的事情。”

“为了陛下您也不可以？”

“我不知道⋯⋯但我没法拿王国的事情冒险⋯⋯”其实Chris更怕如果和Zach坦白，在领地和自己之间，Zach选择了领地。他害怕面对那样的情况，所以宁愿不做冒险。

“所以⋯⋯陛下您要离开领主吗？”

“只有这样了⋯⋯在国家面前我只能牺牲小我不是吗⋯Devin定下的三月之期很快就到了，还好这时候你出现了不然我不知道怎样才能离开⋯王国现在情况怎么样？”

“本来是不容乐观，Devin收买了朝中不少的大臣，给他们灌输了陛下您是害怕压力躲起来的思想。不过我们有转机。前几天我收到Zoe的信息，她已经找到了Ada⋯⋯”

“Ada⋯⋯？”Chris说不上对Ada现在是什么样的复杂感情，毕竟他从没想过侍奉自己长大的侍女会背叛自己。

“她⋯⋯还好吗？”

“不太好。”John摇了摇头。

“她太天真了，以为做了那样的事Devin就会放过她的家人。恰恰相反，Devin将她的家人全杀了，差点也将她灭口⋯⋯还好Zoe及时救了她。现在她心灰意冷，答应作证人将Devin的揭发出来。”

Chris叹了一口气，虽然他也恨过Ada的背叛，但她的报应已经足够了。

“所以陛下你想好⋯⋯怎么和领主说明了吗？”

“他不会答应的，所以我们只能用一些特殊手段离开了。”

“⋯⋯我明白了。”

John从衣服里掏出一个小瓶子。

“这个药剂是粉末状的无色无味，服下后五分钟内就会暴毙⋯⋯”

“John！”Chris的眼角抽了抽。

“虽然我说特殊手段但没说过要杀了他！”

“哦，明白了。”John放回那个小瓶子换了一个药剂。

“这个是液体状但也无色无味。可以将它加入领主的杯子中不会被发现，服下后十分钟内就会全身麻痹，呈现出中风状态⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯John。你还是不明白……我刚才和你说过我喜欢Zach，所以也不会搞得他半身不遂。”Chris揉了揉额头，John什么都好，就是脑子有些一根筋。

“所以陛下您是要什么？”

“给我效果比较强劲的迷药就好了。”

“就这样啊⋯⋯”John有些遗憾其他厉害的药剂派不上用场。

“这个迷药可以让使用者完全没有知觉，效果最多可以持续两天。”  
Chris默默接过药瓶。

“所以陛下，我们应该什么时候行动？”

“下周吧，下周Zach要举行我们的婚前狂欢庆典，让所有城堡的仆人侍从都参加⋯⋯那时候城堡的看守应该会松懈很多⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯陛下。”即使是John也察觉到了Chris的情绪。

“我没事，这是最好的结果了不是吗⋯⋯”他走了也许开始Zach会很难过，但他相信随着时间的推移很快会有新的人能取代他的。可是为什么一想到这个他的心就和生生被撕扯下一块肉一样难受⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

“没想到花园里还有丛林迷宫。”Chris忍不住咂舌，即使是王国都没有这么大的位置修建丛林迷宫，足以看出Quinto领地实力的雄厚。

“之前的天气太冷了，不适合来迷宫。”Zach牵着他的手慢慢的散步着，闻着空气里已经含有一丝春意的清香。

因为天气的变暖，现在Chris外出已经不用批上那件艳丽的狐裘，让Zach感到微微的遗憾。但是想到再过几天这个美丽聪慧的omega就完全属于他了，Zach的嘴角忍不住上扬。

Chris回头看了看城堡，从城堡内向外观望应该可以将整个迷宫的场景尽收眼底。

“真可惜，寝宫的窗户不是对着迷宫。”

“其实从高处观望迷宫也许并没有想象中那么好看。”

“为什么？”

“因为迷宫很大，有些人会在迷宫里，做一些不太好的事情。”

“……不太好的事情？”Chris疑惑地问，但还没等他反应过来，就被压到了由植物组成的迷宫墙上。

背后的植物刺的Chris有些不舒服，他不禁皱起了眉头，然而Zach伸向他下身的手让更他大惊失色。

“你发什么疯！这里是室外而且随时可能被人看到！”Chris现在终于明白刚才Zach话里的含义，吓的脸色一下子变得苍白。虽然他和Zach尝试了很多种方式和场合的性爱，但是在随时会被人发现的室外野合，他没法接受。

“我会很快的，不脱衣服我不会让别人看到你的身体。”Zach急切的亲吻着他的脸颊，手迫切的去解开他的裤子。Chris奋力挣扎，可是抗不过Zach的力气和空气里强劲的信息素。Chris的身体在Zach的爱抚下逐渐软了下来，他本来还想再拒绝，可是却想到几天后他就会离开Zach，也许这是他们最后的几次亲密接触……于是Chris放弃了反抗闭上了眼睛……

Zach满意的Chris的放松，他将Chris的双腿环到腰上，用宽大的外套盖在两人身上遮住了那双修长白皙的腿。他向Chris的双腿间摸去，却惊讶的发现那里已经湿润。

“虽然你表现得很抗拒，可是其实你心里却很兴奋吧？”Zach带着恶意的调笑在他耳边吹了一口气，一只手在他的翘臀上缓缓抚摸。

Chris脸色潮红，还带着一丝难堪。他恼羞成怒地低下头咬了Zach的脖子一口。  
“要是想要就快点进来，赶快解决了不然一会被人发现了！”

“你确定不用做前戏扩张？”Zach略带调侃的摸了一下他的股间然后将手举到他面前，手指上带出的银丝让Chris更加无地自容。

“少废话，叫你叫进来就进来。”Chris用双手搂紧Zach的脖子，脚也紧紧夹住Zach的腰。

“如你所愿。”Zach也将他抱紧在怀里，一挺身冲进来他的身体。

“呃……”未被扩张猛的被填满的甬道，有一种别样的快感和刺激。由于内部的充分润滑Chris并没有很大的不适感，真是在室外的环境依旧让他紧张，只能努力压抑住自己的呻吟。

如果这时候有人能看到他们，也只是能看到两个衣着完整的人抱在一起。

“我开始了！”Zach的嗓音沙哑无比，呼吸也变得急促。他抓住Chris的臀部将他牢牢固定在自己身上，开始了一下下用力的撞击。

“James……我的James……”Zach情迷意乱的啃咬着怀里人的脖颈，将那块散发着香气的皮肉狠狠地吮吸在嘴里，加重了身下的力道……

“…………”Chris被突然激烈的撞击刺激的差点尖叫了出来，他重重的咬在Zach的肩膀上，以此堵住那些让人害羞的呻吟。  
不远处突然传来沙沙的响声。

“什么声音？！有人来了？！”本来沉浸在交欢中的Chris被这声音吓得猛的清醒过来，后穴因为惊恐不自觉的收缩夹紧……

“呃……宝贝你要夹断我了……放松”因为后穴的收紧Zach的性器甚至都被夹的有些疼痛，但随之而来的是蚀骨般的快感。他狠狠的抓住Chris的臀部，用力之大甚至在上面留下了深红的痕迹。他更快地在Chris体内用力地律动，不顾Chris惊恐的声音。

“有人来了所以我们得加快速度不是吗？”Zach故意不告诉他那只是风吹动树叶的声音，果然怀里的人的身体更加僵硬，也将他夹得更紧。Zach低吼一声，更加用力地挺进。Chris承受着Zach暴雨般的欲望却又不禁担惊受怕，后穴忍不住剧烈的抽搐，这却引来了Zach更加粗暴的对待。滑腻的液体顺着两人的交合处流到了Chris的大腿，也打湿了Zach腹部的衣衫……

不知道过了多久，Zach的性器结终于胀大，牢牢的卡在生殖腔的入口并喷射出灼热的液体。Chris趴在Zach的肩膀大口的喘着气，后穴还在不停的收缩着夹着Zach的性器，直到射精结束，性器结消退。

“所以是不是有一种别样的刺激？”Zach咬了咬他的耳垂。

“你看，我们在别人发现前就解决了。”

“那……要是城堡里有人从窗户看到怎么办？”

“他们可能觉得只是领主和夫人在花园里拥抱而已。嘶……”Chris又狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口。

“你今天倒是真的很快。”Chris说完扬起下巴，挑衅的看着他。Zach眯起眼睛。

“也许我们应该再来一次。”他不怀好意的摇了摇还埋在Chris身体里半硬的性器。

“在这里不可能！”Chris慌乱地从他身上跳下来抓起裤子准备穿好，性器从后穴滑出，让他忍不住颤抖呻吟了一下。

“那我们就回寝宫来下半场。”Zach声音低哑地搂住刚整理好自己的Chris快步向迷宫的出口走去。Chris狠狠地掐了他一把。  
“奇怪……出口不是在这边吗？”

Zach第一次有些后悔当初干嘛要把花园迷宫建的这么大。


	10. Chapter 10

时间过得飞快，转眼就到了婚前庆典的日子。Chris第一次有些埋怨时间的无情，越临近离开他越发现自己对Zach的感情原来这么的深。他自嘲的笑了笑，原来自己在感情面前也只是一个柔弱的omega，短短两个月的时间就对一个Alpha这么情根深种……

“在想什么？”Zach不知道什么时候来到他身后，带着欣赏的目光注视着他今天的装扮。虽然是婚前庆典，可是Zach和他都穿着红色的衣衫。和王国白色的婚服不同，Quinto领地有自己的婚礼传统，婚服是红色系。Zach今天的服侍颜色偏暗红，而他的红装要鲜艳一些，两人的服侍上都绣着繁复精美的绣图。

“红色真的太适合你了。”Zach为他披上火红的狐皮大鞀，满意地按着Chris的容貌在红衣的映衬下变得妖艳。

“我们该出发了，未来的领主夫人。”Zach温柔的看着Chris，牵起了他的手。

Chris勉强地笑了一下，跟着他出了门来到了庆典。站在高台上看着下面热情欢快的人群，Chris觉得自己的笑容越来越僵。无论是侍卫还是佣人，这两个月都给了他热情温暖的照顾。他们真的爱戴他尊敬他，把他当成领地的夫人，可是他却…………

整个庆典Chris的心情都很煎熬，即使他努力假装掩饰，Zach还是看出来了，担心的问他是不是身体不适。Chris犹豫了一下，谎称自己昨晚没睡好可能精神不佳。Zach的神情变得十分紧张，在庆典尾声的时候就带他回了寝宫。

“你身体不舒服为什么不早点和我说？”Zach将他扶到沙发上坐好。

“只是有些精神不济罢了，这么重要的庆典我怎么能错过？”Chris装作若无其事的一笑，拿过酒具倒出两杯酒。  
“虽然回来了但是最重要的步骤我们不能省略。”

Quinto领地还有个有个习俗，在婚前庆典上领主和领主夫人需要当着群众的面亲自喂对方一杯酒，寓意得到全部民众的祝福和承认。

“现在只有我们两个人，还能得到全部民众的祝福吗？”

“当然，你没看到他们多喜欢你吗？只是你的身体能喝……”Zach的声音在Chris的酒杯递到他嘴边的时候消失了。

“喝吧，未来请多指教，我的准丈夫。”那杯酒里已经被John下了强性迷药，等Zach醒来，他就消失了……Chris努力忍住即将涌上来的眼泪。

“我会好好照顾你的，我的James。”Zach脸上带着幸福，就着Chris的手没有犹豫地喝下了那杯酒……他拿起另一杯酒准备送到Chris嘴边，可是刚伸出手他就感觉一阵天旋地转，失去了意识。手里的酒杯猛的脱落砸在了地上，打湿了猩红色的地毯…………

Chris默默地扶起Zach，将他移到床上为他盖好被子。他看着Zach安静的睡颜，眼泪还是忍不住掉了下来……之前十八年他都干涸的泪腺，似乎在这两个月将眼泪全部献给了Zach……

“对不起……”Chris忍不住哽咽出声。  
“可能一开始你会很难过，但是很快你就会忘了我……找到新的爱人……”可是我却没法忘记你再爱上别的人了……

“陛下。”John不知道什么时候出现了在他身边，脸上露出来一丝不忍。  
“如果陛下实在舍不得，我们就把他绑回王都，那时候回到我们的地盘还怕他……”Chris阻止了他接下来的话。

“我没事。”Chris擦了一下脸上的泪水，过了今天之后他又会变回那个冷血孤单的omega国王。

犹豫了一下，Chris摘下了脖子上的项链戴到了Zach身上。这个项链并不是特别的名贵，但却是他的生母还在世的时候送给他的，已经陪伴了他十几年之久。他自私的想着留下项链，也许是唯一在Zach人生中留下的痕迹了吧……

“走吧。”Chris率先起身出了门，因为庆典今天寝宫外面没有侍卫和佣人。Chris强忍住自己不回头，他怕回了头就走不了了。John叹了一口气跟上了他。

…………

“主人，您就带这些走？”  
Chris点了点头，Zach送他的一堆衣物配饰礼物他都没有带，唯独那件红色的狐裘和那套订婚配饰。

John接过东西放到马车上，再让Chris登上马车。然而这时候他们听到不远处有人跑来的声音，两人相视一眼警惕了起来。

“大人……请带我一起走……”Anton背着一个包，上气不接下气的跑到了他们的马车前。  
“还好我赶上了……大人，求您带我一起走吧！”

“Anton。”对着这个孩子Chris真的很有好感。  
“你知道我不是领地的人……我要回到我的家去……”

“我知道……从John要我带他来城堡的时候我就猜到了。虽然很遗憾大人您不能和领主一起，但是如果您要走，我和您一起。”

“可是你梦想着加入领地军队，如果走了……”

“如果没有大人您我也不会有进入领地军队的可能，而且我说过如果进了领地军队也是为了保护大人您……您都走了我加入军队的意义也没有了。我虽然生长在领地，可是这里却没有我的家人……”

John也将目光落在了Chris身上，即使努力掩饰Chris还是看出他眼光中隐藏着的期待。

Chris笑了一下，向Anton伸出了手。  
“上车。”  
Anton和John的眼神瞬间发出光彩。

…………

因为今天庆典的缘故，城堡门口的守卫也宽松了很多。Anton加入了以后提供了一些便利，直接以回家探亲为理由守卫就轻松的将他们放出了城。

“我们要多久能回到王都？”

“一般来说半个月。”Quinto领地占地最大，同时距离王都的距离也是最远的。

“最快呢？”

“十天吧……”

“那就用十天的速度驾驶……”

“可是距离三月之期还有一个月，半个月回去绰绰有余……”

“我等不及了。”

“是……陛下。”John用力地抽打了一下马，马匹发出一声嘶吼，蹄下的速度一下子加快了。

马车一下子变得颠簸。Chris坐过比这更颠簸的马车，也骑过更加激烈的马。可今天不知道为什么随着马车的晃动，Chris感到胃里一阵翻滚，一股反胃感猛的从身体里传出来，让他忍不住干呕起来。

“大人！”John和Anton担心的声音同时传来，John拉了一下缰绳，将速度重新降了下来。

“我没事。”Chris的额头出了洗汗。  
“继续加速……呕……”然而话音为落有一阵干呕打断了他的话。

“大人，我略微懂一些医术，让我为你诊断一下？”Anton扶着Chris轻轻的顺着他的背。

“你为什么会懂医术？能靠谱吗？”John怀疑的声音从外面传来。

“因为小时候穷……我就去村子里医生那做了一段时间助手来赚些生活费补贴家用……”

“帮我诊断一下吧，我相信你的技术Anton。”Chris脸色旺苍白，向他伸出了手。

Anton感激地看了他一眼然后开始把起脉来，不一会Anton的脸沉了下来。

“大人……”Anton踌躇地看着他。  
“您好像……怀孕了……”

“…………”

…………

Zach醒来已经是两天后的事了，他感觉自己睡了很好的一个觉。Zach满足地伸了一下懒腰，摸向床的另一边……

空的。

“James？”Zach睁开了眼，一般他都是早于Chris醒来，他喜欢看着Chris在他怀里安逸的睡颜以及微微颤抖的睫毛。

“难道他先起来出去了？”Zach坐起身批上外衣，迷糊地回想着睡之前发生的事情。

他和Chris在互喂对方喝酒，但是他在Chris喂了他的酒后就没有意识了……

回想到这里Zach一下子清醒了过来，他看到桌上还摆放着没盖子的酒瓶，和地毯上打翻的酒杯……心底不好的预感升了起来，他抓起酒瓶冲了出去。

“大人？”Elvis看着出了寝宫的Zach松了一口气。  
“您终于肯出来了？虽然我知道您和夫人浓情蜜意，可是连续两天连饭都不吃实在是……对身体不好啊……”

“夫人在哪？”Zach的脸阴沉的快要滴出水来。

“啊？夫人？他不是和您一起在……”Elvis似乎也想到了什么。  
“大人……您……”

“把这瓶酒拿去检验。”Zach将手里那瓶酒递给Elvis。  
“现在封锁整个城堡，哦不，领地。一定要找到夫人。”

“……是！”

…………  
Chris躺在柔软的被褥上，John在途中的商店买了厚厚的毛毯和被褥，为了让他在颠簸的马车中感到好受一点。

他抚了抚肚子，这里已经有了他和Zach的孩子。当得知这个消息的时候他真是既狂喜又忧愁。也许Zach永远都不知道他们有了一个孩子，也许他永远都不会再接受别的Alpha了。但是这个孩子会得到他全部的爱，无论未来多艰难，他都会生下这个孩子，将他抚养成人。

Chris叹了口气，将首饰盒打开拿出那枚戒指，用链子套住戴在脖子上，感受着胸前冰冷的戒指被自己的体温捂暖。他也自欺欺人地觉得这样Zach就陪在他身边一样。

“主人，您确定不用我把领主抓着一起回王都？马上要出领地的边界了，这是最后的机会。”

“真的不用。”Chris捂了捂额头，旁边的Anton也忍不住翻了个白眼。

“……好吧，那我们出去了。”

在他们驶出领土范围不久，边境放行处就接到了封锁边境的通知。不过这和他们都没多大关系了……


	11. Chapter 11

因为Chris怀孕的缘故，John还是坚持放慢了速度。所以他们在半个月后才抵达了王都，那时候已经是深夜。

“主人我们先去Karl将军的府邸吧，我已经和他们联系好了。”John看到Anton吃惊地张大了嘴巴，一向凌厉的双眼也忍不住柔和了下来。在下车前他偷偷在Anton耳边说。  
“一会和你详细解释。”

“天哪Chris！”一下车Chris就被拥进一个怀抱，他的表姐Caroline给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“你还好吗？失踪了两个月我们都快担心死了！看看你瘦…唔……好像没瘦啊……”怎么感觉还胖了？Caroline捧着Chris的脸捏了捏他的肉。

“表姐我没事，让你们担心了。”Chris无奈的将脸上的手拿下。

“好了，叙旧到此为止，肉麻死了。”Karl在旁边夸张的缩了缩肩膀，但是眼里的关心让Chris心中一片温暖。  
“我们进去说。”

………………

“所以Zoe你已经找到Ada了？”

“是的，不过她的情绪很不稳定，她的家人都被杀掉了。”Zoe沉重的开口。  
“虽然情绪不稳定但是她愿意作证人，为了给她的家人报仇”

Chris叹了一口气。  
“即使我真的回不来，国家也不可能交给Devin这种心狠手辣的人。”

“说什么傻话？你怎么可能回不来！你知道吗？更要命的是我们发现了Devin和其他领地勾结的证据。”Karl开口道。

“和我们已经敌对的那两个领地？哪一个？”

“两个。”

“…………”

“Devin可能想三月之期到了你还没回来，如果我们不支持他上位就要领地出兵支援他吧。”

“不过现在我回来了，Devin要是狗急跳墙说不定还是会用这招。”

“王国的兵力对战这两个领地还是绰绰有余的。”

“但是王国还是不够兵力将他们收复，除非我们也有联盟支援。”Zoe看着地图缓缓开口。

“…………”Chris心里一跳，多年的默契让他瞬间猜到了Zoe的心思。

“这些事情等我明天回到王宫看到Devin的反应再说吧。”Chris努力转移两人的注意力。

“现在还有另一个问题比较急迫。”

“怎么了？”Zoe和Karl同时疑惑地看着他。

Chris清了清嗓子。  
“我怀孕了。”

………………

Zach颓废地坐在椅子上，他找遍了整个城堡，甚至领土范围内他都派人寻遍了，始终没有James的身影。唯一的解释就是James早已出了领地的范围……虽然他权利滔天，实力强大，但是天下茫茫之大他该去哪里寻找James？他看着手里的信，上面只有简短的几句话。

Zach，对不起。  
我很爱你，但是却没法和你在一起。  
随着时间的冲淡你会忘了我，有你新的爱人。  
再一次抱歉伤了你的心。

Zach抚摸着手上的项链笑的很无力，他等了25年才等到James，哪还有力气再去爱其他人？既然James也爱他，为什么还要离开他…………

城堡里喜气洋洋的装饰此刻在Zach看来仿佛在嘲笑他般一样。你连自己的omega都留不住…………

………………

“孩子是谁的你还是不肯说？”看着卧在软榻上悠闲喝茶的Chris，Karl觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了。  
“Caroline知道你怀孕的消息哭了一晚上。”

“怀孕不是好事吗？为什么要哭？”

“因为孩子没有父亲！你不肯说John也不肯说！”

“好样的John。”Chris微笑的转身看了看不远处的黑发男子。

“我是陛下的骑士，只听陛下一人的命令。”John硬邦邦地说道。

“这不是听命于谁的问题！你的信息素瞒不了别人！明天那帮大臣看到未婚先孕的国王不知道会……”

“王国有规定国王一定要成婚后才有孩子吗？”

“……是没有……”可是你是历史上第一个omega国王，也是第一个怀孕的国王……

“那不就行了？我又不是养不了这个孩子。成不成婚有那么重要吗？有了孩子我的继承人也有了。”

 

“……这话是没错，可是未婚先孕说到底会对你的名誉有影响……”

“谁敢议论国王？”Chris将茶杯在桌上重重一放。

“历史上不乏国王未婚有子，甚至有私生子的例子。可现在就因为我是个omega，这事在我这就行不通了？”

“我们不是这个意思，我们只是担心孩子没有父亲的话，对你来说应该很难过。”Karl停顿了一下。  
“我们都知道你不是那种自愿给不爱的人生孩子的omega。”

Chris有种心事一下子就被拆穿的羞恼。

“你们知道这两个月我发生了什么吗？也许我是被人强迫……”

“如果你真的不愿意，没人强迫的了你。”

如果你真的不愿意，没人强迫的了你。

不得不说，Karl果然是最了解他的人之一。从一开始的发情期被标记，到后来的数次发生关系。如果他真的不愿意，会发生吗？

答案当然是否定的。他也许一开始就在潜意识中接受了Zach。

“我知道你们在担心什么。我很好，谢谢。我早就做好了决定，所以不用再担心我了。”

室内陷入了一片可怕的沉默。

“这样吧。”不知道过了多久，Zoe像是做了什么重大决定一样，表情沉重率先开了口。  
“我对外宣布孩子是我的，我娶你。”

Chris忍不住揉了揉额角。  
“你给我滚。”然而说这话的时候他的嘴角却是上翘的。

有这样一帮朋友，真好。

…………

“我很感谢最近大臣们对我的担心。”Chris戴着王冠俯视着下面的大臣们，嘴里说的话和脸上冷漠的表情形成鲜明对比。

“我并不是因为承受不住压力逃跑，相反我觉得国王这个位置对我来说并不是什么挑战，只不过有些人心里却容不下我这个国王。”Chris停顿了一下，眼里迸发出凌厉的光芒。“即使我是个omega，我也是百分之百的王室血统，老国王唯一的继承人。我的能力你们都见识过，所以你们有什么资格和权力质疑我？”

台下的大臣们一时被Chris的气势所威慑住，即使他们之中大多是Alpha，都不得不承认Chris这个omega的确有着不容小觑的力量。

“陛下，我们并没有质疑您。”台下站在前排的一位大臣开了口。既然现在国王陛下已经回来了，他们当然要适时地表达自己的立场和忠心。

“只是有一些疑问我们想弄清楚。您到底是为什么消失了两个月？还有……您似乎怀孕了？”

“没错，我是怀孕了。”Chris摸了一下肚子。  
“这是下一位继承人，不要问我孩子的父亲是谁，因为那都不重要了。我已经决定嫁给了我的国家。终生不婚。”

下面因为Chris的一番话炸开了锅。

“陛下……这是不可以的，孩子……不能没有父亲啊，而且您怎么可以不成婚呢？”

“我已经有了继承人，所以成不成婚并没有多大意义。至于未婚有子，我们国家应该不是风气这么封闭的国度吧？”

大臣们顿时哑口无言，刚才领头的那位大臣等不住开口。

“可是陛下……一生不成婚这样也太……”

“这个稍后再议。我觉得比起我的终生大事，现在还有更严峻的事情需要处理。”Chris将目光投向一直默默不语的Devin。

“我消失两个月不是我的个人行为，而是有人买通了我的身边人，用药将我放倒然后妄想将我关押起来。可是没想到我却幸运的逃脱了，你是不是很失望呢Devin大人？”

虽然知道Devin大人和陛下一向不合，但是其他大臣们还是没想到Devin大人居然有这么大的胆子绑架陛下。Devin充耳不闻耳边的各种议论和其他大臣们惊诧愤怒的目光。

“陛下这么肯定想来已经是掌握了足够的证据吧。”

“当然了。”Chris挥手示意侍从将Ada带上来。  
“我曾经的贴身侍女Ada你还记得吗？”

仅仅两个月时间，曾经娇美的Ada已经变得憔悴不堪，脸颊因为营养不良深深地凹了进去。一看到Devin她的眼睛迸发出强烈的恨意，她想冲到Devin面前却被后面的侍卫压制住。

“为什么……我都帮你陷害了陛下你为什么还要那么残忍……一个不留，我二十个家人一个都没有活下来……”Ada放声大哭，可是因为身体的虚弱不断的喘气。

“陛下。就是他抓了我的家人威胁我给您下药…………并且承诺事成之后放过我的家人。我知道自己罪无可恕，所以不求陛下您的原谅，只希望您能让这个恶人得到应有的惩罚。”

Chris看着从小跟着自己的Ada，眼里闪过一丝悲伤。他缓缓的点了点头……Ada闭上眼睛任由侍从将她带下去。

 

“陛下，我还有事情要禀报。Devin不仅陷害国王，还在您失踪期间跟敌对领地勾结交往。”  
Zoe上前一步拿出一沓信纸。  
“陛下，这是我收集到Devin跟敌对领地勾结的证据。”

Chris一脸严肃的接过信纸仔细的阅读。其实这些信件Chris昨天就看过了，现在只是做做样子。

“一个国王，最重要的是将王国的未来和臣民的利益放在第一位。Devin你妄想做到国王的位置，做的却都是害国害民的事情。挑起战争，这会让多少子民生灵涂炭！？”

“可是已经来不及了。”Devin笑了起来。“我承认，我输了，我认罪。不过陛下，战争迟早会爆发，我只是让他提前而已。”Devin任由侍卫牵制住他，给他戴上手铐。

“我很期待最后的结果是什么，omega国王。要说我最后悔的是什么，就是那时候没有趁你被下了药强行标记你。”

Devin本来计划将Chris送到王国势力外关押起来，等他收复了权利坐上国王的位置，再将Chris放出来迎娶他做皇后。毕竟一个omega继承人的夫婿，做国王也算是名正言顺。可是他没料到Chris战斗力那么强可以成功逃脱。

到底他还是小瞧了这个omega。

Karl给了他一拳，愤怒于他的出言不逊。

Chris也阴沉着脸，不过不是为Devin放肆的话，而是……

战争已经无可避免。


	12. Chapter 12

Chris对着地图发呆。

四个月前Carter 领地和Moore 领地对王国边境进行了侵袭，王国随后出兵反击。领地和王国间的战争正式打响。虽然王国的兵力对战两个领地还是绰绰有余，但是要收复两个领地来说还是差的太远。而且看两个领地的趋势是想打持久拉长战，这对于王国说并不是什么好消息。

Chris疲倦地坐在了椅子上，已经七个月的身孕让他的身体格外的沉重。加上战事的焦灼他感觉自己的身体承受能力逐渐达到极限。

“Chris，是时候该考虑求助了。”Karl站在黑暗处略焦虑的说。一个月前大臣们就提出了向其他三个领地请求资援的建议。虽然另外两个领地和王国处于和平友好状态，但是以他们的实力势必不愿意趟这趟浑水。最大实力的Quinto领地，成了不二的最佳选择。但是Chris却驳回了这条提议。

“Quinto领地是中立态度，他们很早就表明了不愿意参与王国和其他两个领地间的矛盾。”Chris想到了那个黑发黑眼的男子，觉得身体更加疲倦。

“可是现在是非常时期，我们不得不试试了！”Karl激动的说。  
“虽然王国现在处于优势地位，但我们都心知肚明，战争拖得越久对我们越不利。我们试着和Quinto领地谈条件又能怎么样呢？大不了被拒绝了再考虑其他的办法。”

“可我…………”他不告而别，Zach一定恨死他了吧。如果Quinto领地答应资援Zach一定会和他见面。到时候Zach见到他会是怎样的态度？愤怒？冷漠？仇恨？失望？会不会一气之下也和王国敌对……？Chris不敢想象，也不敢尝试。

“这是我们目前唯一的办法了。如果不请求资援我们迟早会败，那时候面临的将是什么情况？你不是想为自己omega的身份正名吗？如果战败了你就再也没机会了！……而且你也不想看到因为你的犹豫让更多的百姓死于战争吧？”

Chris捏紧了拳头，感受着指甲掐到肉里的疼痛。是啊，他现在没有选择了。他不能让王国没落在他的手中。到时候面对Zach的后果……就到时候再说吧。

“好…………”Chris闭上眼睛。

……………………

 

“Quinto领主您好，我是来自王国的公爵Zoe。”Zoe弯腰做了一个标准礼。

坐在上座的男人摆了摆手。

“终于等到你们了。”

Zoe诧异地看了Zach一眼，难不成这个领主一直在等王国的求助？

“现在王国的局势可不容乐观，似乎我是唯一能帮助你们的人。”

“是的，所以我来此也是诚心想请求Quinto领地的帮忙。”

“Carter和Moore都来找过我。不过我都没有答应。”

Zoe犹豫了一下。  
“听起来您像是在特意等王国的求助。”

“是这样没错。”Zach漫不经心的把玩着手里的一条项链。Zoe总觉得那条项链有点眼熟。

“我可以出兵帮王国，甚至收复两个领地。条件只有一个，帮我找一个人。多么划算的交易。”

“找人？”Zach命人将一幅画像送到Zoe手中。Zoe打开画像，画像里呈现出一个金发蓝眼的男子，画工精细传神。

Zoe一眼就认出了那是她再熟悉不过的青梅竹马。

“冒昧的问一下，这位是……”Zoe努力压下心中的惊涛骇浪。

“我的爱人，他的名字叫James，来自王都。但是我实在找不到他。”Zach有些出神的望着远方。画像是他亲自描绘的，James的每一丝神韵他都牢牢的记在心里。一开始James失踪让他心里充满了愤怒和失望。可是随着时间的推移这些情绪都变成了刻骨的思念。他甚至感到惶恐，如果再也找不到James怎么办？如果他可以找到James，他只想将他干的下不了床，以惩罚这几个月来他受得煎熬。

“James？”Zoe想起似乎Chris最喜欢的小说人物就叫James。结合Chris一直不愿意和Quinto领地联合的态度，和再之前提到Quinto领地时表情的复杂纠结，估计眼前这个黑发男子就是Chris肚子里孩子的父亲。而且看Zach的态度，似乎对Chris并不生气……

Zoe露出一丝了然的微笑。

“这个条件我答应，我们一定会尽力帮Quinto领主找到爱人。”

“这样真是太好了。”Zach露出了Zoe看到的第一个笑容。

“希望Quinto助王国收复两个领地的时候，我也能看到我的爱人。”

“成交。”

…………

有了Quinto领地的帮助，王国可谓一发不可挡。Carter和Moore领地很快就溃不成军，节节败退。

“这样再过不了几个月他们就会投降了。”Karl兴奋的看着战场传回来的信件。  
“没想到居然有收复领地的一天，老国王如果知道一定会为你骄傲的Chris。”

“可这并不是我的功劳，是Quinto领地的。”Chris懒懒的躺在软榻上。  
“而且Quinto领地愿意帮助我们还是Zoe去谈判的。”

“你的决策合理也是很重要的因素。别总是妄自菲薄Chris。”Karl转向Zoe。  
“不过我很好奇你是怎么说服Quinto领主的？他们甚至没有开出什么条件。”

“其实……他有开出条件。他让我们帮忙找人。”Zoe满意的看到软榻上本来慵懒的人身体一僵。

“找什么人？”被蒙在鼓里的Karl一脸疑惑的看着Zoe。

“他说是他的爱人，希望在帮助王国收复领地的时候看到他。”

“该死的你之前怎么不说？你着手找了吗？王都那么大找一个人…………”

“并不用找。”Zoe不耐烦的说。  
“那个人就在……”

“呃…………”  
突然的呻吟声打断了他们的对话。  
Chris看着身下被打湿的毛毯，淡定的看了他们一眼。  
“愣着干嘛？我好像羊水破了。”

“………………”Karl觉得比起将军自己更像个老妈子。

经过了将近一天的阵痛Chris顺利的生下了一个男孩。

“是个Alpha。”Zoe欣喜地看着这个皱巴巴的小猴子。  
“王国真的后继有人了，是个Alpha。这下终于可以让那帮大臣彻底闭嘴了。”

Chris全身汗湿虚弱地看了一眼孩子，小家伙睁着眼睛吐着泡泡看起来很健康。Chris摸了摸脖子上的戒指，终于放心的闭上眼昏睡过去。

…………

两个月后，在王国和Quinto领地的联合下，Carter领地和Moore领地终于抵抗不住，宣布投降。因为兵力的悬殊差距王国不费什么力气就收复了两个领地。虽然心有不甘，但是两个领主还是同意入王国为臣。Chris觉得把他们放到自己眼皮底下可能更放心点。

现在Chris看着镜子里的自己，觉得有点紧张。明天就是领地的收复仪式，届时Zach也会参加。Zach找自己……是为了为什么呢？他不敢奢想Zach还爱着自己，他只希望Zach不要将怒火转移到王国身上。Chris拿出领口里挂着的戒指，叹了一口气。他还在期待什么？

………………

“Zoe公爵，我要找的人真的会在会场出现？”Zach在Zoe的带领下前往仪式会场。本来这种场合他一向不屑参加，但是Zoe说她会将他要找的人带到现场和他相见，他便答应了。

James。

将近一年的时间没有再见到那个美丽坚强的omega，Zach觉得自己想念的肝都疼了。如果James能出现在会场，那说明James的出身应该很不凡。不过那又有什么关系，即使James是国王，Zach都会将他抢回家。

不得不说这次还真的被Zach说中了。

Zoe将Zach带到指定位置就坐就离开了。Zach不耐烦四周好奇和畏惧的眼神，释放出自己强烈的信息素，满意的看到那些烦人的视线都低下了头。

“大人。”Elvis在他身后有些汗颜的提醒。  
“这毕竟是王国的大场合，在这里释放信息素是不太礼貌的。”

Zach有些不情愿的收敛了信息素，但是经过刚才的施压已经没有人敢窥探他了。随着目光的四处移动，Zach的脸渐渐的又阴沉下来了。他并没有看到那双熟悉的蓝色眸子，纵观全场都没有看到他日思夜想的人。

难道王国的人骗了他？不可能他们没有那个胆子。

Zach在心里进行激烈的斗争，连国王入场都没有注意到。

“……大人……”Elvis再次轻咳出声。  
“就算不用跪您最好还是行一下礼……”

Zach不满自己的思绪被打断，瞪了Elvis一眼。这才不情愿的将目光转向高台王座上的人，准备行礼…………

可是当他看清高座上人的长相时，瞳孔猛的放大，不可置信地睁大眼死死的盯着王椅上的人……

Chris被Zach过于热烈的眼神看的很不自在，他略带尴尬地转过了脸躲开了Zach的视线。无视了旁边偷笑的Zoe和John，以及一脸茫然的Karl，艰难的开口。

“诸位都请起吧。”

…………

整个仪式Chris都心神不宁的，Zach全程都将目光大喇喇的投在Chris身上，已经引起了不少人的注意。

“那个黑发的Quinto领主为什么总盯着你看？”Karl始终被蒙在鼓里，但他觉的这几个人今天都不太对劲。

“可能觉得Chris好看？”Zoe不怀好意地说道。  
“毕竟这个领主目前还是单身，又是个Alpha，对我们同样单身的Chris起了兴趣并不是什么稀奇的事。”Zoe加重了单身两个字，被Chris狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“其实如果能和这个领主结合并不是坏事。”Karl认真地思考了起来。  
“如果王国和Quinto领地能联姻，那以后都不用担心其他领地的态度和收复那两个领地的不稳定了。这对王国来说简直是天大的好事。就是…………Quinto领主会不会在意你有孩子这件事？而且最重要的是你已经被标记过……”

“停！”Chris打断了Karl的喋喋不休。  
“你别听Zoe胡说八道，可能Quinto领主只是好奇第一个omega国王长什么样。”Chris拿起酒杯喝了一口，来掩饰自己内心的慌乱。标记，我就是被那个混蛋标记了好吗。

“这样吗…………但其实我们真的可以考虑一下。”说到底Karl还是不放心Chris一个人将孩子带大，如果可以他还是希望Chris能找到一个爱他的Alpha。  
“这几天你要不要试着和Quinto领主接触…………”

“Karl……”Chris摇了摇脑袋。  
“我今天已经很疲倦了，一会回去还要给宝宝哺乳，我们能先跳过这个话题晚点在讨论吗？”

“…………好吧”


	13. Chapter 13

虽然Zach一直将视线放到Chris身上，但是他并没有更进一步的动作。Chris不知道为什么有点小失落。

所以……Zach还是不原谅自己？即使早已做好了心理准备，但是当真正面对的时候Chris还是感觉自己的心好像被刀割一样痛。他拿起酒杯又喝了起来，本来特意为他准备的清甜的果酒也变得苦涩起来。

“Chris。”Zoe忍不住靠近他。

“就算这是果酒你也不能过量，你刚生完孩子现在还在哺乳期。”然而她刚靠近Chris就感受到一股烫人的视线，她转头寻找视线来源。当看到满脸阴沉的Zach时，Zoe一下子反应过来，不过随即她坏笑起来，将手放到Chris肩膀上，满意的看到对面的人脸色又阴沉了一些。

“你今天怎么这么温柔？”Chris并没注意到Zoe和Zach之间的暗流，他叹了一口气放下酒杯。怀孕期间甚至怀孕后各种忌食，受得苦，都是自己一个人承担的，Zach不知道还气恼他。Chris内心涌上无限委屈…………

庆典结束后，Zach站起身本来想说什么，但是动了动嘴唇，最后还是转身离开了会场。Chris失落的看着他的背影，眼神黯了下来，在Karl的催促下也离开了现场。  
………………

Chris躺在床上回想着晚上的事情。所以Zach…………就这么不理自己了？比起装作陌生人，Chris宁愿Zach指着自己大骂一顿。  
哎。

Chris数不清这是他今晚的第多少次叹气了，他想努力入眠来忘却这些烦心事，可是越这么想他反而越精神……

不知道过了多久Chris终于有了睡意，但是意识模糊间他突然听到房门被打开的声音他他挣扎着从朦胧间清醒打开了灯，可是还没等反应过来就被一个重物压在身下。

“…………Zach？”当看清了身上的人Chris猛地倒吸一口气。

“你怎么进来的？！”

“这都要归功你的前未婚妻，James。哦不我现在要叫你Chris。”Zach居高临下地看着他，然而黑暗中Chris却看不清他的表情。

“……前未婚妻？”Chris回想了一下,不禁咬牙切齿。

“那是她骗你的……唔……”他没说出的话被Zach 堵在口中。Zach发狠的咬着他的嘴唇，Chris闷哼了一声。

“她骗了我，你又何尝没有骗我？”Zach轻轻舔舐着他嘴唇上的冒出的血珠，语气中带着悲凉。

“在婚礼前扔下我跑了，你让我真实体会了一把从天堂堕入地狱的滋味，我那么相信你……”

“对不起…………”除了这句Chris甚至也不知道该说什么。

“那你为什么不和我坦明？你不相信我是吗？”Zach抬起头受伤的看着他。

“我很多次想和你坦白……可是……”Chris深吸了一口气。

“我听到你说不想参与到王国和领地的矛盾之中，你说如果可以你甚至能自立为王……而且……你确实也有实力……”

“那是因为我是怕麻烦，而且不知道你身份的情况下。”

“如果知道……你会帮我？”

“不然呢……”Zach又泄气般咬了一下他的脖子，嗅着那久违的熟悉的甜味。

“我是你的Alpha ，为自己的omega赴汤蹈火不是理所当然的吗？”

“你……会怎么做？”

“出兵对付一切反对你欺负你的人，然后帮你把领地收回。”Zach停顿了一下。

“然后我会进入王朝担任大臣。”

Chris心里猛的一震，感觉自己的眼眶发热。

“你…………真的愿意为我做这些？那Quinto 领地怎么办？”

“我又没说不管领地，我需要你为我生一个领地的继承人。”

“…………我”

“当然这是在你和我坦明情况下的做法，现在你骗了我，还在婚礼前丢下  
我跑了。在庆典上装不认识我，还和别的Alpha亲亲我我。”

“我没和别…………所以你现在想怎样？”Chris略带委屈的看着他。

“我没奢求你的原谅，如果你要走我也不拦着你。”

Zach盯着他的眼睛不出声，Chris有些紧张的咽了咽口水。突然他的身体猛的被翻转过来，趴在Zach的腿上。Zach撩起他的睡袍，在那挺翘的臀部上狠狠的拍了一巴掌。

“啊…………”Zach拍的毫不留情，虽然看不到但是Chris知道自己的臀部肯定红了一片。他转头恨恨地瞪着Zach，眼里还带了一点水光。

“你干嘛！啊…………”Zach又狠狠地拍了一下。

“做错事当然要被惩罚。而且你那不知悔改的样子让我更生气了。”Zach轻轻揉捏刚才被他拍打过的地方，但却让那里的痛感更加明显。

“我没有不知悔改！我明明和你道歉了！”Chris又被Zach翻回来。Zach扯下他睡袍上的丝绸腰带，将他的双手捆绑起来。

Chris挣扎了一下索性放弃，闭上了眼睛。

“你想怎么样就怎么样吧，就当是我对你的道歉。”

“哦？”Zach饶有兴趣地看了看身下微微颤抖的omega，一边慢慢脱去自己的衣服。

“那我就不客气了。”

预想之中的粗暴对待却没有来，反而Zach很轻柔地亲吻挑逗着他的身体。Chris本来还有些疑惑Zach的意图，但是当他身体逐渐软下来，下身分泌出爱液，Zach还是不为所动继续舔舐他的时候，他大概明白了。

Zach可以避开他已经挺立的欲望，缓缓的揉捏他的臀部，手指却不经意地陷入他的臀缝……

“所以你就不准备进来了是吗？”Chris面色潮红地瞪着他，空气中甜腻的omega香气越来越浓。

“着什么急？”Zach用舌尖勾了一下他的乳首，满意地看着身下的人猛的抽搐了一下。

“为什么我觉得几个月不见你敏感了这么多？”

“…………”能不敏感吗？他刚生完孩子。

Zach掰开他的双腿，看着已经湿软的不成样子的穴口，发出了恶意的笑声。

“我才做了一点前戏你就湿成这样了，是有多想要？”他低下头，灼热的气息喷洒在后穴附近，看到穴口因为刺激开始微微收缩，忍不住伸出舌头在Chris的大腿上舔了一下。

“啊…………”Chris的性器跳了一下，他这时候格外痛恨生产过后敏感无比的身体。

“才不是因为你湿……”腿间的人的气压猛的降了下来，刚才刻意收敛过的Alpha信息素开始膨胀，压的他有些喘不过气来。

“不是因为我那是因为谁？”Zach的头重新回到他胸前。

“那个Zoe公爵？还是那个将军？”

“你在胡说什么！我都说跟他们没有关系了！”因为Alpha荷尔蒙的刺激Chris感到下身又涌出一股热流，全身变得更加敏感。

Zach伸手狠狠地揪了一下他的乳首，不知道是不算他的错觉，Chris的胸部似乎有些微微隆起。信息素和感官的双重刺激让Chris没有忍住，乳首喷出了白色的液体溅到了Zach脸上……

Zach吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，停下了手里的动作。Chris羞得满脸通红，半晌他才沙哑着声音出声道。

“不是你想的那样…………我……离开你的时候我怀孕了，所以…………”他小心翼翼地看着Zach的表情。

Zach从一开始的惊讶到呆滞，再到狂喜，可是最后却猛的变成了愤怒。他抓住Chris的双腿提起性器粗暴地冲了进去。

“啊…………”敏感的身体被这样毫不留情地进入，没有不适感，取而代之的是强烈的快感。

“所以你只把我当成一个借种的？！怀了孩子有了继承人就把我扔下跑了？”

Zach咬着牙感受着内壁的温热。突然的进入让Chris的后穴紧紧地咬住他的阴茎，没有因为生了孩子就变得松弛。他迫不及待的动了起来。

“怎么可能！！你怎么能这么想……我只是听到你当时的话才决定离开的，碰巧怀了孩子罢了…………”

“怀了孩子你还走？！路途那么远要是有个意外可怎么办？”Zach变了一个角度狠狠地撞击他体内的敏感点。

“唔…………”强烈的快感让Chris想放声尖叫，可是又怕被人听到于是想捂住嘴巴。可是却又发现双手被束缚了起来，他只能用全部的理智克制已经溢到嘴边的呻吟。

“叫出来没关系。”

看到身下的omega眼含着水汽摇着头，Zach加快了撞击的速度和力道。室内充斥着肉体撞击的声音和水声，Chris觉得自己真是要被逼疯了，但他还是死死地咬住牙关。

Zach没有告诉Chris，他进来的时候已经把周围的人都打发了。看着身下omega充斥着情欲与矛盾的脸。Zach低下头舔掉从乳首溢出的液体。手忍不住大力的揉捏那白皙鼓胀的胸部，还在哺乳期的胸部在这不留情的蹂躏下又喷射出一股白色的液体……

Zach不客气的用嘴吸住乳首。

“很甜。”他邪气的一笑用力的咬住Chris的凸起，听到Chris发出一声娇媚的喘息。后来他干脆退出Chris的身体，专心地吸吮起来。

“呃…………你够了……”上半身的蹂躏和下半身的空虚形成显明的对比，Chris扭动臀部去蹭Zach的性器，示意他进来。

Zach猛的吸了一口奶水，对Chris的暗示视而不见。

“我都说了是惩罚，不是让你爽的。”

Zach带着冷意的声音让Chris觉得很委屈，加上没得到满足的身体，眼里凝聚起水汽。Zach一抬头看到Chris红了的眼眶吓了一跳，赶紧吻住他，慌张的解释。

“我不是对你凶，你别哭啊…………”他最看不得身下omega可怜兮兮的样子了。

“谁和你说我哭了！！”Chris恶狠狠的瞪着他。

“到底进不进来！不进来就给我滚。”

Zach看到他下身难耐地磨蹭，不禁心领神会。

“你这时候可没法命令我。”他轻轻舔舐Chris脖子后面香喷喷的腺体，然后嘴巴回到胸前继续啃吸着。

“呃……”Chris感觉自己的上身都要被吸干了。

“你够了…………再吃下去你儿子要饿肚子了……”

这句话成功的阻止了Zach的动作。

“所以我们的孩子是儿子？”说话间他将Chris猛的抱起跨坐在他腿上。然后狠狠地顶了进去，疯狂的律动着……

“啊…………”这个姿势进入的格外的深，进去一下子就撞到了Chris的敏感点。Chris尖叫着达到了第一次高潮，白灼的液体喷射在两人中间。

“满足了吧，这下不生气了吧？该到我了。”剧烈的撞击让Chris紧紧地搂住他的脖子，一边喘息一边还要忍住不发出声音……

Chris记不得他们最后做了几次，只记得最后自己还是没有忍住尖叫了出来。Zach轻轻的从他身体里抽出性器，没有了堵塞大量的热液从后穴流出，将下面的床铺染的一塌糊涂。

Chris在睡梦中嘟嘟囔囔的骂着Zach，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势沉沉睡去。Zach最后亲了亲Chris已经红肿的乳首，也抱着老婆闭上了眼睛。

第二天Chris在Zach怀里睁开眼，发现面前的人早就醒了，正直直的盯着他看。Chris狠狠的瞪了他一眼，昨晚最后的叫声那么浪，他觉得自己没脸见人了。他想挣脱出Zach的怀抱，但是腰酸的不像样，于是恨恨地被Zach重新圈回怀里，翻了个身背对着Zach。

“我都原谅你了，怎么还来脾气了？”Zach好笑的看着他的后脑勺。

“现在轮到我不原谅你了。”Chris闷闷地说。

“我身为国王的面子都被你丢光了！我再也没脸见人了。”

“你不打算嫁给我了？上次被你丢掉的婚礼也不办了？  
”  
“…………不办了！”

Zach叹了一口气将他转了回来。

“你真是被我宠坏了。”本来犯错的人现在翻身的理直气壮的。

“好啦，外面根本没人。昨天我进来前就吩咐外面的人在我们出来前不要靠近。”

“……他们为什么会听你的？！”

“因为你前未婚妻的助攻，还有…………”

“Zoe…………”Chris咬牙切齿，思索着该怎么回报Zoe。

“都说了她不是我前未婚妻！还有什么？”

“我是他们未来的王夫啊。”

“…………我都说不嫁给你了！”

“那十个月我都不知道怎么过来的。”Zach将额头抵着他的。

“感觉整天像行尸走肉一样，因为心都被你这个小没良心的带走了。”

“…………”Chris感觉心里一痛。

“你怀了孩子这么大的喜悦我都无法分享，在你怀孕和生孩子的时候我都和一个局外人一样什么都不知道……”

“行了。”Chris头疼的看着眼前装可怜的黑发男子。

“我嫁给你。”

Zach的脸立刻灿烂起来。

“你本来就要嫁给我啊。”

Chris瞪了他一眼，他现在不想和Zach计较。

“所以…………我们的儿子是Alpha还是omega？”


	14. Chapter 14

“一个Alpha。”想到软糯的儿子Chris的表情也软了下来。   
“我什么时候能看看……我们的孩子？”

“一会就可以看了，在我们吃饭前得先让那个小家伙吃饱。”

“怀孕生产期间……你受了很多苦吧。”

“…………现在有时候也不太舒服。”Chris气呼呼地哼了哼，感觉到环在自己身上的手紧了紧。  
“…………所以，你这是彻底原谅我了？”

“你刚才不是说你不原谅我吗？现在知道回头了？”Zach讽刺道。   
“本来不太想原谅，可是看在孩子的份上，倒是可以勉强考虑。不过我有条件。”

现在回想起来Zach觉得自己真笨。那时候王都刚传来omega国王失踪的消息，自己的领地就出现了一个血统纯正的omega。Chris看起来就不像普通贵族，也说自己来自王都…………只不过那时候自己太自负觉得Chris一定是自己的人所以也没多想，这才造成误会让他老婆失踪了那么久，连自己儿子的出生都错过了。

“…………什么条件？”

“你要再为我生个Alpha做领地的继承人。”  
Chris心下一震，抬起头看他。  
“所以……你决定要进王都了？”

“差不多吧。不过我还是希望保留Quinto 领地不被收复，这毕竟是祖上留下来的。我可以到王国做臣子。”

“我本来就没打算让Quinto领地并入王都。”Chris轻轻的说。  
“宣布Quinto领地和王国联姻，身兼王国大臣和领主两位怎么样？”

“嗯……听着还可以。不过你似乎还欠我一个婚礼。”

“你觉得王国准备的婚礼会比领地差吗？这次换我给你一个婚礼。”

“那领地那边的婚礼不是白准备了？大家会很失望的，他们还在等他们的James夫人呢。”

“…………那你说怎么办？”

“另外一个要求。”Zach靠近他亲了一口。  
“我们办两个婚礼。”

………………

“陛下你们终于起来了！我刚一直在纠结要不要给你们安排早餐。可是安排了又怕浪费，毕竟你们昨晚耗费那么多体力估计不会起的那么早。不安排又怕你们早起，毕竟你们昨晚耗费那么多体力如果饿着肚子…………”

“Anton ！”Chris满脸通红地打断他，接着转向John。  
“Anton 还是个孩子你和他说这些干什么！”

“Anton迟早会长大，这些只是平常的生理知识。”John面无表情地站在旁边，但Chris发誓从他眼里看到了笑意。

“Anton你不是要努力成为战士吗？为什么现在坐着国王贴身侍从的事？你当时跟着Chris跑了顺便放弃了你的梦想？”Zach在餐桌前坐下来。

“Anton现在由我亲自教导，我不觉得这会比在你军队里训练差。毕竟我不出几招就可以放倒你那些半吊子军。”John不满的瞪了Zach一眼，他不能容许除了他以外的人教训Anton。

“John！”Anton不安地看了Zach一眼，毕竟他是被Zach招入城堡做园丁才得以认识了Chris和John，所以对于Zach，Anton有一定的愧疚感。

“好啦，John你放松。Zach对我很好，不用想着放倒他。”

“……好的陛下，如果他欺负了陛下您请随时告诉我，我随时做好准备。”John握紧了手中的小瓶子，里面的液体闪着诡异的光。

Zach看着John的表情不禁有些发毛。还好他是真的爱着Chris并且永远不会伤害他，不然这个诡异的骑士不知道会怎么整他。不过他很高兴Chris身边的人都对Chris忠心不二。

“我儿子呢？”

“着什么急，侍女去抱他了。”

“我不着急，我只是想快点看完他好吃饭，我快饿死了。”Zach假装淡定地在餐桌旁坐下来，可是在桌上乱弹的手指却出卖了他。不过Chris并没有揭穿他。

随着一阵奶香味的传来，Zach看到侍女手上抱的小团子，猛的站了起来。由于动作太大椅子在地上发出了刺耳的声音，Zach也顾不上Chris和John调侃的眼神，快步走向儿子。

“…………”Zach走到侍女身旁，想从她怀里结果那个小东西，可是却又有些畏缩地收回了手。

Chris从侍女怀里轻轻地接过了儿子，然后冲着Zach示意。  
“…………我没经验，怕伤到他。”

“你手放到这里。”Chris给他示范，Zach小心翼翼地接了过来。Zach感觉自己似乎真的抱了一个面团一样，怀里的小东西不哭也不闹，睁大眼睛好奇地看着他。Zach也盯着他发呆了很久，一句话也说不出。闻着充斥着鼻尖的奶香味，他现在心里柔软一片。  
直到Chris催促他才反应过来。

“宝宝要吃饭了。”

Zach有些舍不得的放开了怀里的小东西，最后挤出了一句话。  
“……蓝眼睛，像你，不错。”

Chris示意John他们回避，然后开始解衣服。Zach才反应过来宝宝的早餐是指母乳，他有些嫉妒地看着窝在Chris白皙胸部前吸的津津有味的小东西。

“我也要。”

“别闹。”Chris满脸通红。

Zach来到他身后轻轻拥住他和孩子。  
“孩子都这么大了我们得赶快办婚礼了。”

“他才几个月，不过是时候准备婚礼了。”难得Chris没有反驳他。

 

………………  
“什么？！婚礼？！”Karl觉得自己的脑子一片混乱。  
“Chris我是建议你和Quinto领主尝试发展一下，但是不用发展的这么快啊！你都不了解他！他也不知道你有孩子还被标记过……”

“孩子是他的。”Chris满意的看着Karl呆滞的表情，果然无论小时候还是长大后，看到暴走的Karl都是一大乐趣。  
“标记我的人也是他。”

“……什……什么？！这么大的事你居然不告诉我们？我们都被蒙在鼓里！”

“那个……我早就知道了。”Zoe无辜的耸耸肩。  
“而且还是我把他带到王都的。”

“Zoe你…………”

“我也早就知道了。”John面无表情地说道。  
“当时陛下离开的时候还是我下药将他撂倒的。”

“…………”

“我…………”Anton刚开口就停下了。  
“我不用说肯定知道啊，我就是从城堡出来的……”

“…………所以最后我才是那个被蒙在鼓里的人？！你们看我觉得很好笑吧？！”

“Karl…………”Chris伸手搂住他的肩膀。  
“我瞒着你是怕你太担心，冲出去将Zach揍一顿…”

“我现在倒是想把你揍一顿。”Karl气冲冲地甩开他的手。  
“所以Quinto领主是准备怎么做？并入王都？”

“并不是，我们还是要保留Quinto领地，只不过Quinto领地和王国的利益和发展会联合在一起。Zach也会在王国任职，并在领地需要的时候回去处理事情。”

“…………他居然愿意？”

“这是他提出来的。”

“…………这样你让我怎么找揍他一顿的理由？毕竟他让你一个人度过孕期生孩子。”

“那不是他的错。”Chris轻声说道。  
“所以Karl你是同意了？”

“有我什么事？我只是一个小小的将军可左右不了你的决定。”Karl气呼呼地说道。

“你就像我的母亲一样啊Karl～”

“你给我走开！谁是你母亲！我有那么老吗！我还是男的！我只能接受哥哥…………”

……………………

“怎么样，王国的效率是不是比领地还要快？”Karl看着一身黑色婚服的Zach，骄傲的说道。

“为什么王都的婚服是黑色的？我还是觉得红色的婚服好看。”Zach抚摸着婚服下摆精美的绣图，脸色稍微缓和了一点。

“这是王国的规矩。不过Chris的婚服是白色的。你要是喜欢红色的等你们在领地举行婚礼的时候再穿吧，我是个将军不是个裁缝。”Karl翻了个白眼。  
“准备好了吗？我们可以出去了。”

Zach在Karl的带领下走了出去，在台阶下他看到了一身白色婚服的Chris。

“也许我该夸奖你今天很好看？”Zach向Chris伸出了手。  
“国王陛下，请多指教。”

Chris笑着将手放进他的掌心。  
“现在觉得黑色白色的婚服也没那么糟糕了？”

“Karl又向你告状？嗯……不糟糕，但还是不如红色的婚服。”Zach牵着他一步一步走到台阶的尽头。  
“不过你穿什么都好看。”

他们向台下密密麻麻的臣民挥了挥手，然后到证婚人面前站定等待证婚。证婚人的讲话漫长又枯燥，Zach和Chris忍不住开了小差。

“子民们那么热情看来是很满意我这个王夫。”

“王国和Quinto领地联姻，最受益的就是百姓。不论是和我们尚处在和平状态的领地，还是已经被我们收复的领地。有了Quinto领地的撑腰他们完全不敢放肆了。”

“所以这只是因为Quinto领地和我完全没关系？”

“当然有，找到这么纯正英俊的Alpha真是他们国王的福气。”Chris捏了捏他的手。

“…………我能娶到你也是我的福气。”

 

“严格来算应该是我娶你吧？你说你算不算入赘？”Chris眯起眼睛看着他。

“当然……”不算……

“算算算，我入赘。”入不入赘有什么关系？只要他和他的Chris能在一起就好了。

“咳咳……”Karl在旁边示意他们把注意力转回来。

“现在我宣布国王陛下Chris Pine 和Quinto领地的Zachary Quinto正式成婚。”

看着高台底下传来的欢呼声，Chris和Zach相视一笑。白色的羽毛从他们头顶洒落，象征着天神的祝福。

“以后要麻烦你帮我守护我的王国。”Chris顿了一下。  
“我也会帮你好好守护Quinto领地。”

Zach 伸手将他头上粘的羽毛拿掉。

“不，是我们的王国和领地。”

End


	15. 番外

婚后的生活一直很和谐，Zach逐渐习惯了王宫的生活，闲暇的时候Chris也会偶尔陪他回领地住几天。

在朝堂上，有了Zach的“撑腰”，一切不要太顺利。每当Moore和Carter 的前领主就着各种小把柄找茬的时候，Zach站在那阴沉着脸一散发信息素，谁也不敢说三道四了  
。  
虽然Chris可以自己可以处理这些情况，但是Zach的支持还是让他很感动。当然如果Zach当时怀里没有抱着某个小团子就更好了。

“Zach…………我说了很多次不要带着Felix 到朝堂上去。”

他给儿子取名Felix，寓意是幸运一生的人。Zach本来强烈反对，觉得应该起一个霸气的名字。然而却被Chris一句凉凉的“先看看你名字的含义”给堵了回去。

“Felix已经不小了，他该接触朝堂的事物和熟悉一下氛围了，不然怎么保护他的妈妈。”Zach怀里的小团子适时地叫嚷了两声，肉肉的小脸上写满了认真。

“他才一岁半好吗…………”Chris叹了一口气，随着年龄的增长Zach大概更不会同意不带儿子上朝了吧。  
………………

若非要说婚后不太和谐的事情，Chris一定会投给性生活。当然不是说和Zach的性爱不享受，好吧他很享受。但是Zach喜欢刺激冒险，尤其是不同场合的性爱，这让Chris很吃不消。但是他的抗议最后都被Zach吃进了嘴里。

…………

“……你今天怎么突发奇想要观光王都了？”Chris疑惑地看着Zach。

“我一直都想好好了解一下王都，只不过结婚后却一直没机会。今天刚好我们都有空就拉你出来做我的向导了。”

“是我疏忽了，我一直以为你对这些没兴趣。”Chris透过窗户看着马车外的景象。

“你看，那就是王国的中央广场。每到大型节日都会举行各式各样的活动，Quinto领地没有这么大的广场吧。”

“是没有。”Zach回答得有些漫不经心，不过一直看向窗外的Chris并没有注意到。

“因为广场的人流量一直很大，所以我一直以来都是不允许去那里的怕发生什么意外。小的时候越被限制我就越想去，有一次我和表姐…………你干嘛？！”

Chris被探入衣襟的手吓了一跳。

“你说你的，我听着呢。”Zach的手在他胸部上游动着，准确的找到那一点揉捏着。

“你给我停下来！你是不是根本不想出来观光就为了做这事？够了！John还在外面…………”

“我就摸摸，不干别的。你继续讲啊！”

“你这句话骗了我多少次了鬼才会信你！讲什么讲！”

“嘘……小声点！John还在外面呢。”

“…………”

Chris满脸通红地跨坐在Zach的大腿上，体内埋着Zach的性器。然而他们身上的衣服还是整齐的。

“……呃……”Zach根本不需要动，马车的晃动已经够让Chris有的受了，紧张让他不自觉地收缩着后穴。

“这样我发现好像又省力又有趣，也许我们应该多在马车上来几次。”Zach轻轻舔舐着他的脖子，不敢下嘴。Chris勒令不准在他身上留下痕迹，如果出去让John看出什么倪端的话一个月不给他碰。

“……你休想！我以后都不会和你坐同一辆马车了！……马车的震动也太轻了，我跟本感觉不到……啊……”马车似乎磕到了什么，剧烈的晃动了一下。同时体内的性器猛的刺入了一个深度，让Chris差点尖叫了出来，Zach及时地捂住了他的嘴。

“陛下，您还好吗？”John的声音从外面传来。

“这里的路多年没修了，所以比较凹凸不平。”

“我没事……呃……”又是一下震动，这次一下子顶到他身体的那一点，差点他就到了高潮。

“我觉得这里的路应该翻修一下了。”

“我也这么觉得陛下。”外面的John丝毫没有起疑。

“我倒觉这条路不错，以后我们可以常来”

“你这个混蛋…………唔……”

因为马车的晃动，Chris很快就被干的全身发软，他喘着气趴在Zach胸前，后穴一张一合地继续吞吐着不断进出的性器，带出一股股粘腻的液体。

“你给我停下来！我不能弄脏衣服！”

“你穿的这么厚，长袍会遮住裤子的。”

“那也不行！你……呃…………”又一次激烈的晃动让Chris一下子就射了出来。他死死地捂着自己的嘴巴，抱着Zach的脖子大口的喘着气。Zach突然箍住他的腰开始了今天第一次撞击，加上马车本来的晃动，Chris觉得他的欲望又硬了起来。Zach揉捏着他柔软的臀肉，突然伸出巴掌在上面狠狠地拍了一下。

肉体撞击的声音在马车里格外的响亮。

“陛下您怎么了？那是什么声音？”John疑惑的声音又从外面传来。

“没事。”Chris狠狠地掐着Zach的腰，看他疼的龇牙咧嘴。

“刚才有只蚊子飞到Zach脸上我帮他打死了。”

外面沉默了一会。

“如果打不死蚊子陛下您可以再用力一些。”

Zach 什么都没说只是借着马车的颠簸又加大了力气……

“我不要了……你别想射在我里面……”

“我要是射在外面谁都知道我们干了什么。”

“我不管！你个混蛋休想…………”Zach咬住他的嘴唇堵住了他的话，下身最后几下猛烈的撞击然后将精液全部送到了他体内。

“……接下来的一个月你都别想碰我…………”

Chris被体内的热液烫的浑身抽搐，精液将长袍内侧打的湿漉漉的，黏黏的贴着他让他很难受。

“我很乐意看你食言。”Zach搂紧了他也微微喘息着。

“现在你真的可以继续讲解了，我会认真听…………”

…………

 

“陛下您怎么了？”John疑惑地看着有些脚步不稳的Chris。

“没事，我有些晕车…………”Chris拒绝了Zach要抱他回去的请求。裤子前后的湿热感都让他难受的很，更别提他每走一步就感觉到有液体顺着大腿往下流。

他真庆幸他穿得多，他爱冬天。

Chris决定接下来一个月和Zach分房睡，并在以后拒绝一切不在卧房的欢爱。书房也不行。

………………

“……你快点！Felix马上就要来了！”在花园里Zach将Chris压在树上，在两人整齐的衣物下Chris的双腿紧紧地夹着Zach的腰，硕大的阴茎不断地进出着。但是在外人看来，国王只是和王夫拥抱在一起。

“我保证……马上就到了……”汗水从Zach的额头滴落，他加快了身下的动作。

“母亲…………”Felix的声音从远处传来，Chris吓得后穴剧烈地收缩着，绞的Zach呻吟出来。

“快点！！”

“你越催我我就约难到…………”

Chris不说话，开始用力地夹紧Zach。

“你这个小坏蛋……”

终于Zach射了出来，还没等Zach想在他体内多温存一会，Chris就从他身上跳下来。性器从穴口抽出的时候两个人都呻吟了一声，Chris手忙脚乱的穿好裤子，擦掉脸上的细汗。在他整理好自己不久Felix就冲到了他面前。

“母亲！”Felix猛的扑到他怀里。

“都多大了还撒娇。”Zach冷哼地看着大儿子。

“父亲我才五岁半，是和父母亲近的最佳年龄。”Felix在Chris怀里蹭了蹭，看都不看Zach一眼。

“…………你身为王国的继承人，和别的孩子不一样，要从小学会独立。”其实Zach就是看不惯儿子总是黏着Chris，有了孩子他和Chris的两人世界从被打扰，如果不是Felix来了他本来还可以和Chris来一发。

“…………那Abby为什么不用？”Abby是Zach和Chris的第二个孩子，一个女性Alpha。也是Quinto领地未来的继承人。

“Abby才三岁……”

“在我一岁的时候你就抱着我上朝了。”

“Abby比你独立多了，她从来不……”

“母亲…………”一个奶声奶气的声音从不远处传来，Anton慌张地跟在摇摇晃晃的小公主身后，生怕她摔倒。

“要抱…………”Abby扑在Chris怀里，Felix让出一半位置给她。

“…………Abby你身为领地的继承人要……”

“母亲我们去那边……”两个小家伙对视一眼，各拉起Chris一只手，耀武扬威地看了Zach一眼。Chris无奈地冲Zach笑了笑，迈着酸软无力的脚和儿女们过去了。

Zach：…………

当晚。

“我们的儿子女儿一点都不像Alpha。都是你取的名字害的。”

Felix和Abby，一点都不霸气。

“他们很棒，只是比较黏我，这是小孩子的通病。”

“我不想再要孩子了。”本来Zach还希望Chris再生个omega，不过两个Alpha都这么黏人了，再生一个omega那还得了？！

“那你在我发情期的时候不要射在里面。”

“我…………”

“还有以后我真的不会在卧室以外的地方和你做那种事了。”今天穿着湿哒哒的裤子陪着Felix和Abby玩了一下午，Chris真是难受死了。

“好好好……”Zach知道Chris会答应的。

…………

“不行。”空荡的朝堂上Zach将Chris压在王座上。

“来嘛…………”他们还没试过在这里。

“这次真的不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为我又怀孕了。”

Chris看着石化的Zach得意的笑了。

自作孽不可活。

Anton和John的表白小番外

 

在Anton十七岁的时候，成功的加入了王国军队。

“恭喜你Anton，我就知道你能做到。”黑发男子露出了外人几乎没见过的憨厚笑容。

“那都要多亏‘师傅’您对我手把手的教导！”几年过去Anton已经不再是那个害羞并且有点懦弱的男孩，现在的他沉稳却又不失礼貌。

“这是我送你的礼物。有特殊意义，你打开看看。”John递给他一个盒子，脸上带着一丝可疑的红晕。

Anton看到他的表情，暗自一笑。John这是要表白了？他终于等到了。然而打开盒子看到里面的东西让他的笑容僵在了嘴边。

“……这是什么意思？”他指着里面的瓶瓶罐罐。

“这些都是我最厉害的药剂，如果进了军队有人欺负你，你就把这些药剂用到他们身上。  
”  
“我是那种随便被人欺负，还需要靠药剂自保的人？”Anton的声音里带了一丝怒意，这个木头块！！

“啊不……我不是这个意思。”John挠了挠头。

“我是说……如果以后我惹了你生气……你就用这些药剂惩罚我……”  
Anton睁大眼睛看着他，过了一会才反应过来。

“这算是告白吗？”

“算是，我表现的怎么样？”John的神情变得紧张。

“糟透了。不过我勉强接受了。”

John的表情又软了下来。

“谢谢你，以后请多指教，Anton。”

Anton不说话，从里面拿出一瓶药剂举到他面前。

“所以以后你惹我生气的话这个也能用吗？”瓶子上两个大大的阳痿字样闪的John眼睛疼。

“这个不行！”John猛的抢过瓶子，满脸通红。他看着笑的调侃的Anton不禁咬牙切齿，他明明没有放这瓶进来……

一定是Zach 那个混蛋！！看他怎么把这瓶药用回他身上！

不过陛下怀孕期间应该给他用壮阳药更折磨？？


End file.
